Hakusetsu
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Una oscura y extraña versión sobre el cuento de Blanca Nieves. Sí, Fubuki es Blanca Nieves xD perdonar el título si no es el correcto .-.
1. Prólogo

**I**

**¡Alabados sean los motivos para escribir!**

Tengo una explicación para todos los acontecimientos que narro aquí.

Puedo comenzar diciendo que tomé la idea de una linda imagen donde Fubuki toma el rol de Blanca Nieves.

Aunque en aquella imagen el príncipe no era Gouenji, para mi desgracia; la idea me pareció tan buena que debía intentar escribir algo al respecto.

No tengo la menor idea de si a alguien se le ocurrió escribir esto antes que a mí, eso ya no estuvo en mis manos. Pero hay tantas versiones de una misma cosa por todos lados, que otra más, termina por tener cientos de cosas raras que a nadie más se le hubieran ocurrido. Al menos eso es lo que pienso.

Tal vez sea una historia bastante "fuera de lo común" a decir verdad, cuando puse: Blanca Nieves; lo último que quería era que la historia fuera tal cual todo mundo la conoce. No puedo negar que obviamente tomé la historia de Walt Disney como referencia, siempre he amado todo lo que él hizo, es imposible que lo niegue hasta este punto de mi vida; pero cuando pensé en escribir una historia donde precisamente fuera** Fubuki** quien habría de ser Blanca Nieves, entonces quise que muchas cosas fueran diferentes.

Para empezar quería que fuera mucho más débil y soñador que ella, y quería que fuera el objeto de deseo de alguien. La idea de una versión oscura de todos esos cuentos me asusta de cierta forma, tal vez es el hecho de que un enorme y poderoso trauma hará su aparición arruinando la bonita infancia que tuve, cosa que no quiero.

Pero si uso a Fubuki y se me ocurre algo bueno con un puñado de personajes; entonces quiero que sea lo más desviada y oscura posible.

Tal vez no sea exactamente la versión más cruel que se pueda llegar a escribir, pero me gustó bastante. Es algo larga porque detesto que las cosas se desarrollen a la velocidad de la luz y los constantes acontecimientos dejen muchas ideas abandonadas y sin explicación aparente. Prefiero que todo tenga una explicación coherente por más largo que resulte, después de todo, tengo que escribir un sin fin de cosas que se me vienen ocurriendo.

Normalmente pienso y planteo bien la historia hasta cierto punto, cosiendo fijamente todo lo que pueda ser un problema y muchas veces paso días o semanas enteros intentando rellenar espacios y abrir nuevas brechas para contar algo; termina dando resultado, y escribo hasta donde ya tengo todos mis problemas resueltos.

Lo demás viene solo.

Solamente espero que esto no parezca demasiado tedioso, me ha gustado como va hasta ahora y puedo decir que una vez que leas esto (si es que llegaste hasta este punto y no decidiste retirarte) ya tengo lista hasta la parte donde Fubuki se pierde.

No diré más nada, es un pequeño detalle que todo mundo que conoce a Blanca Nieves lo da por hecho. Sola y abandonada en un bosque.

Lo que aparezca después, lo escribí después de haber publicado esta historia.

Aunque no es la única que tengo en mente, me gusta pensar que esta es especial porque se trata precisamente de Fubuki.


	2. El cuervo y el ciervo

**2**

**El cuervo y el ciervo**

Hubo una vez, en el frío y lejano reino de Hokkaido, una bonita y hermosa familia.

Naturalmente compuesta por un padre, una madre, y años más tarde; un pequeño niño.

Aquella pareja, eran los reyes del extraño y fantástico lugar del que tan pocos humanos podrían conocer su existencia, y solamente sabían dispersos rumores que creían un simple cuento. A pesar de no tener enemigos; pues eran una pareja que gobernaba con justicia y solía hacer amistades sinceras; la enorme maldad que poseía un ser de negro corazón; se apoderaría de aquel pequeño reino, y comenzaría a marchitar y envenenar todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

Una vez se presentó como un hermoso y educado muchacho. Alto, esbelto y de claros cabellos castaños, atados finamente por una coleta. De fina y delicada piel blanca y ojos escarlata; brillantes, grandes y muy hermosos.

Una cortés criatura de voz serena y llena de sabiduría, que entró un día por la puerta principal del castillo pidiendo ser de utilidad al reino; y no salió de ahí, sino hasta muchos años después, para darle muerte a su peor enemigo.

Su nombre era Yuuto Kidou, un jovencito estudiado y de grandes dones que amaba sobre todo leer y aprender muchas artes; entre ellas, y sin que nadie lo supiera por supuesto, la hechicería.

Kidou fue aceptado inmediatamente y se convirtió en uno de los consejeros del rey. Solían ser más de diez, y con el tiempo, y al ver que las propuestas de Kidou resultaban ser provechosas y beneficiaban enormemente a Hokkaido; pasó a convertirse en el único existente.

Todo marchaba aparentemente mejor que nunca; hasta que el pequeño nació.

Yuuto vio entonces destruidos sus planes de poseer aquel reino, y entonces comenzó a idear unos mucho más perversos.

Muy a pesar de esperar ansiosos a que una niña naciera; ambos reyes se llenaron de dicha al contemplar a su pequeño retoño: Un hermoso niño de infinita inocencia y bondad.

Le llamaron Shirou, y lo enaltecieron con todos los dones existentes, convirtiéndose así en su más grande y valioso tesoro.

Tras años de haber esperado tomar aquel reino; Yuuto Kidou sumamente frustrado; decidió entonces acabar con su problema, o al menos, parte de éste.

A pocos años del nacimiento del pequeño príncipe; la reina enfermó un día. Fue terrible, nunca nadie había visto ser vivo que de pronto cayera en cama y sufriera tanto dolor. Horas y días agonizantes tanto para la pobre mujer como para su afligido esposo que no tenía cabeza para algo más que no fuese ella.

La reina falleció a las pocas semanas; su extraña condición la había consumido tristemente, la noble y bonita mujer había adoptado un aspecto demacrado y casi fúnebre. Su piel era arrugada y albina, y sus cabellos se habían vuelto tan grises y gruesos como las raíces de muchas plantas muertas.

La noche anterior había parecido mejorar extrañamente, tan repentinamente que todo mundo creyó un milagro. Pero la mañana reveló un triste cadáver postrado sobre una cama destendida hacía días; la lúgubre habitación se consumía así misma intentando ocultar apenada el horrible cuerpo; y la débil e ignorante luz que aparecía poco a poco tras la enorme ventana a centímetros del respaldo de la cama; mostraba un triste cuerpo encorvado que sentado en una silla; tomaba la huesuda mano de un cadáver, extrañamente, casi consumido.

Muchos dicen que el día en que la reina murió; una extraña y encapuchada silueta apareció mostrando una enorme y fría sonrisa. Unos brillantes y enormes ojos cristalizados se dibujaban en aquella sombra, sin alguna clase de iris o pupilas, y entonces, una cortante risa se escuchó como un cruel susurro, inundando el palacio, y más allá de los bosques que custodiaban el pequeño reino de Hokkaido.

Así una vez que la madre del pequeño Shirou, falleció a un par de años de haberlo concebido; el rey de Hokkaido comenzó a llenarse de amargura.

Tristemente murió años más tarde, y entonces el pequeño se quedó completamente solo.

Shirou Fubuki perdió a su padre a la edad de ocho años, y quedó a cargo de su padrastro y senescal del reino: El mismo Yuuto que estaba más que satisfecho del nombramiento.

Tenía a Fubuki en su poder, éste no podría gobernar Hokkaido hasta que fuese mayor de edad y tuviera que casarse, y hasta entonces, Yuuto tenía un plan. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado.

Yuuto, naturalmente, despreciaba a Fubuki.

Lo aborrecía enormemente, y una vez que lo tuvo en su custodia, lo primero que hizo fue hacerlo sufrir: Le prohibió tajantemente volver a vestirse como un varón, y más sin en cambio le dio a usar andrajosos y viejos vestidos para humillarlo.

Muchos de ellos descoloridos, roídos o con tantos parches y enmendaduras que sería imposible contarlos.

No satisfecho, lo obligó a realizar labores domésticas, comenzó a imponerles penosas labores en su habitación y el resto de las alcobas; y poco a poco el resto del palacio.

En vez de llamarlo por su nombre, le puso el humillante sobrenombre de Blanca Nieves; le pareció divertido dado su blanquecino cabello y piel clara, y jamás volvió a referirse a él de otra manera.

Shirou sin embargo, jamás sintió odio hacia su padrastro. Y a pesar de las humillaciones a las cuales vivía usando aquellos vestidos y siendo llamado de esa forma tan despectiva; jamás deseó alguna clase de mal hacia él, o alguna clase de castigo.

Y es que Fubuki era una criatura tan noble y de sentimientos tan sinceros; que desearle el mal a alguien más era algo que no conocía. Fubuki había crecido solo, sin ninguna clase de amigo a su lado, la única gente que conocía eran los sirvientes que poco a poco abandonaban el palacio, y por supuesto a su padrastro.

Estaba solo, al menos hasta unos cuantos años más tarde que un extraño niño llegó y empezó a ser su compañía. Por desgracia, Fubuki en vez de sentirse alegre o tranquilo; se sintió amenazado y lleno de miedo por aquella presencia. Se volvió más asustadizo, y por ende, mucho más reservado y tímido de lo que ya solía ser.

Su única compañía sincera la encontraba en el bosque, amaba estar afuera y hablar con las ardillas, a quienes amaba y respetaba profundamente; a ellas, y a muchas otras criaturas de nobles sentimientos les contaba como se sentía, al menos, hasta que su compañero aparecía, y las asustaba con tan solo quedarse parado mirando a Fubuki.

Solía buscarlo de vez en cuando, y conforme pasaba el tiempo y ambos crecían; aquel muchacho un par de años mayor que él; empezó a espiarlo y a buscarlo con una frecuencia que a Fubuki aterraba.

El chico llegó un día, tras haber errado hambriento y muerto de frío en el bosque. Tenía diez años y llegó a las puertas del castillo mientras nevaba. Fubuki lo vió entrar siendo asistido por un sirviente, y nunca lo vería abandonar Hokkaido.

Se llamaba Akio Fudou, y cuando Yuuto lo vio, pudo entonces notar tras aquella mirada de niño asustado; una enorme maldad que intentaba ocultar. Era cierto que estaba desamparado, él era el noble hijo de unos duques que habían sido derrocados por ser déspotas tiranos y estaba vagando solo tras haber huido por semanas enteras. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de estar asustado, también estaba profundamente lleno de odio.

Ante los ojos de cualquiera, aquel pequeño niño parecía ser tan educado y bueno como cualquiera de su edad, pero para Yuuto, era todo menos de buen corazón. Tenía deseos perversos, incluso mucho antes de que tuviera que escapar para no terminar colgado en la plaza pública de su reino.

Yuuto lo adoptó, y le pareció una sana compañía para Fubuki, quien si bien lo miraba curioso, poco a poco decidió alejarse de Fudou.

Fudou era de verdad malo. Veía a Fubuki como un niño débil, estúpido y raro. Alguien torpe incapaz de soportar un juego brusco, una broma o realizar algo eficazmente. Todo un pelele que desesperaba por completo al grosero muchacho que era la adoración del senescal. Pero poco a poco comenzó entonces a verlo de forma perversa, y sintió una enferma atracción hacia él.

Obviamente que Kidou lo ignoraba.

Aquel senescal, de aspecto igual de joven que a su llegada al castillo hacía casi diez años, realizaba encantamientos y perversas obras en la parte más oscura y horrible del castillo. Nadie que no fuera Kidou bajaba hasta ahí, y cuando encontró aquel abandonado lugar; se llenó de dicha y lo adoptó como guarida.

Desde ahí realizó el embrujo que asesinó a la madre de Shirou, y desde ahí hacía muchas cosas igual de crueles. Con una extraña capa roja sobre su ropa negra, y unos extraños y terribles anteojos; era como Yuuto leía y aprendía cada vez más sobre hechicería. Solo, en el confín de un castillo antiguo, y con las ratas como únicas testigas de sus horrores.

Una vez Fudou bajó hasta ahí, y lo contempló en aquella terrible forma hacer un hechizo. Yuuto se sobresaltó tirando al momento un pesado libro escrito en mil lenguas desconocidas; y del cual leía y escupía su veneno.

Fudou tenía al menos un par de meses de habitar el castillo, y al bajar y ver a Kidou con aquellos extraños atuendos y verlo realizar una magia poderosa, se quedó pasmado. No tuvo miedo, solamente una perversa curiosidad.

Yuuto lo miró.

Si hubiese sido Fubuki, muy probablemente lo hubiera golpeado y matado ahí mismo con algo horrible. Pero se trataba de Fudou, y sin embargo; tomó los lentes de ambos extremos y alzándolos los acomodó sobre su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos.

-Fudou. -Susurró. -¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Éste no contestó. Parpadeó bajo el enmarañado y bonito cabello que tenía.

-Ven, acércate. -Susurró Kidou extendiéndole la mano, y el pequeño niño obedeció. Una vez que tomó la fría y huesuda mano del brujo; éste lo tomó de la cintura y abrazándolo lo cargó sin dejar de verse mutuamente a los ojos.

-Tú eres el único que parece estar de acuerdo con lo que hago. -Dijo Kidou mirando a Fudou fijamente. -Este será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Fudou asintió. Kidou sonrió. Y entonces pareció ser el comienzo de una perversa relación.

Fudou se convirtió entonces en el mensajero de Kidou. Éste le pedía que consiguiera cosas para sus encantos, y por ello Fudou iba a donde fuera a conseguirlas. Así se volvió ágil y bastante astuto. Aprendió cientos de caminos, escondites y lugares, y se volvió peligroso.

Kidou lo quería porque sabía que Fudou era malo, siempre lo había sido y siempre sería de esa forma, y Fudou quería a Kidou porque sabía que era el único que lo entendía.

Y sin embargo, un día a la edad de once años, justo antes de salir de Hokkaido rumbo a las lúgubres montañas para conseguir algunas hierbajas; Fudou miró a Fubuki sacar agua del pozo como cada mañana, y empezó entonces a verlo con deseo.

Poco a poco empezó a buscarlo, a querer estar con él, pero Fubuki le tenía un cuidado especial, y prefería alejarse.

Fudou le aterraba, y éste lo sabía.

Al pasar del tiempo, Kidou se dio cuenta del enorme interés que Fudou había estado desarrollando hacia su "hijastro" y aunque le molestó al principio, poco a poco le pareció divertido.

Aunque en el fondo estaba celoso, profundamente celoso.

Kidou quería a su pequeño bastardo solamente para él, Fudou le atraía mucho, demasiado a su parecer, y el sentimiento era correspondido. Aunque Fubuki era algo que Fudou deseaba someter y tener a capricho, Kidou le gustaba y no le molestaría estar con ambos. Era el comportamiento perfecto de alguien que estaba sumamente enfermo.

Para cuando Fudou llegó a la adolescencia, éste se convirtió en el amante de Yuuto, y aparte de compartir las ideas y los deseos de poseer a placer cuanto ambos visionaran; también compartieron la cama.

Antes de los doce años, lo más que Kidou solía hacer, era besar la comisura de los labios del pequeño Fudou. Solía acariciar y oler su cabello, besar su cuello y sus oídos mientras lo tenía sentado sobre sus piernas, en la oscuridad de su habitación; pero una vez que Fudou tuvo la edad suficiente; éste pasó a volverse el dueño y era él quien sometía a Kidou; quien lo besaba, mordía y lamía enfermamente a placer.

Fudou era el dueño de Kidou, y muchas veces se lo hacía saber.

Era una perfecta relación enferma. Ambos la ocultaban tan bien, que parecía únicamente que Fudou era el "hijastro" preferido de Kidou. El más parecido en ideas y en actos, y por ello jamás rebajó al nivel al que tenía al pobre de Fubuki.

Muy a pesar de todo ello, Fubuki creció aparentemente feliz.

No le faltaba alimento o un hogar, Yuuto lo odiaba y deseaba deshacerse de él (aún no había encontrado una forma que lo complaciera pero igual no le tomaba interés y prefería pensar en otras cosas) pero siempre procuraba que el muchacho se alimentara correctamente, tuviera una habitación decente y se mantuviera sano.

Tal vez por ello Fubuki jamás imaginó la clase de cosas tan horribles que Kidou haría más adelante.

Y tras llegar a la edad de dieciséis años, la vida de Fubuki dio un vuelco totalmente inesperado.


	3. El Pozo

**3**

**El pozo**

Era la primera mañana de invierno, y la estación preferida de todo el año para Fubuki.

Salió a primera hora y suspiró alegremente de ver el cielo amanecer con fríos y dispersos colores claros. El viento era leve y lo besaba refrescándolo al instante: Estaba completamente enamorado de aquella estación.

Se dedicó entonces a despejar las escaleras traseras del palacio con una ligera escobeta hecha con ramas y empezó a tararear una bonita canción.

Fubuki era de verdad encantador; un hermoso ángel de suave piel blanca olor a durazno o a fresa, alto y hermosamente esbelto. De cabellos plateados, sedosos y caídos hasta arriba del hombro; y un bonito fleco que intentaba ocultar sus preciosos y dulces ojos color verde.

Aquella bonita criatura era el deleite del castillo, casi vacío de no ser por el senescal, un par de mosos y por supuesto; el ayudante del gobernante.

Fudou miraba a Fubuki fijamente desde la ventana de su habitación. Le clavaba una mirada fría y directa, y sostenía un semblante severo.

Por otra parte, Fubuki totalmente concentrado en su enorme alegría, pronto recibió la visita de algunas ardillas y se sintió plenamente feliz.

Éstas danzaron y brincaron a los pies del niño y dichosas de verlo en esa, su estación favorita, buscaban acurrucarse a su lado.

-Ah pequeñas, ustedes siempre me reciben tan amablemente en los primeros días del invierno. -Dijo profundamente conmovido y recargó la escobeta en un recoveco entre la enorme puerta de madera y las escaleras. Se agachó y tomó a ambas ardillas en sus manos.

Las miró completamente enamorado de la vida y suspiró.

-¡Blanca Nieves! -Gritaron de pronto.

Fubuki se estremeció conteniendo el aliento y las ardillas brincaron asustadas corriendo hacia el bosque.

-¡Blanca Nieves! ¡¿Dónde estás? -Kidou gritaba bastante molesto aquella mañana.

-¡Ahora voy! -Respondió Fubuki volteando hacia la puerta de madera, esperando en vano que se abriera y que su padrastro apareciera.

-¡El desayuno está servido! ¡Ven ahora mismo! -Escuchó como respuesta, y mejor se dio prisa.

A la mesa se encontraba Kidou ocupando como siempre el lugar del rey. A su lado izquierdo estaba Fudou sentado a placer, y Fubuki se sentaba a la diestra de Kidou, justo frente al "ayudante del gobernante".

Como cada mañana, la vajilla y cubiertos estaban servidos y la canasta de delicioso y fresco pan recién sacado del horno estaba justo en medio de todos. Esta vez sin embargo, empezarían por tomar alguna bebida caliente y después procederían a desayunar.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con esos animalejos, eh? -Preguntó Fudou tomando un pan y rompiéndolo por los extremos. Miró a Fubuki odiosamente sosteniendo una sonrisa desagradable. Ya empezaba a fastidiarlo.

Kidou le dio una fuerte palmada a Fudou en las manos y lo hizo tirar el pan sobre su plato soltando un gemido.

-No lo molestes. -Dijo. -Y no se come hasta que todo esté sobre la mesa, eso ya lo sabes.

Fudou gimió satisfecho.

-Como sea, yo solamente preguntaba.

Kidou parecía entenderse con Fudou, pero eso no significaba que le pasara por alto sus desplantes o su pésima educación; ha decir verdad, Kidou siempre detestó esa clase de cosas.

Fubuki no dijo nada.

-Esta mañana quiero que asees el cobertizo y para media tarde, cuando se supone el sol debería ser suficiente, ya habrás estado en el patio lavando los extremos del pozo, la terraza y las escaleras.

-Sí señor. -Respondió Fubuki.

Kidou sonrió. -Buen chico. -Sus ojos brillaron. -Si todo marcha bien, para dentro de un mes que el invierno se acrecente, podrás hacer todas tus actividades dentro del castillo.

-Detesto el invierno, no hay nada que hacer. -Escupió Fudou de repente, como siempre solía hacerlo, y como siempre, nadie lo tomó en cuenta.

Con en pasar de las semanas, las labores de Fubuki empezaban a disminuir al aire libre y esto lo hacía sentir bastante afligido. Amaba salir y realizar sus tareas cerca del bosque, aunque amaba el invierno, el estar dentro del castillo no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Un bonito día, casi a las diez de la mañana, sucedió algo tan peculiar e inesperado que el mismo Fubuki creyó estar soñando.

Desde temprano empezó los quehaceres y salió para recoger un poco de agua del pozo, afortunadamente era tan profundo que pocas o raras veces llegaba a congelarse totalmente; asi que era solamente cuestión de bajar la cubeta de madera hasta el fondo para ver que tanta suerte se tenía.

Fubuki la bajaba y esperaba mientras intentaba mirar al fondo, miró entonces su reflejo, y sonrió.

-Vaya, pero que suerte que esté bien. De lo contrario tendría que ir al río y eso si que sería penoso con tanto frío. -Dijo inocentemente, con esa bonita sonrisa sincera y recargándose en el borde, escuchó a sus amigas aparecer.

Las ardillas llegaron y brincaron hasta el borde del pozo para encontrarse cara a cara con su peculiar amigo, quién las saludo encantado.

-Hola, me da mucho gusto verlas, hacía ya varios días que no habíamos podido encontrarnos siquiera. -Dijo y suspiró.

Finalmente la cubeta recogió el agua necesaria, y empezó el trabajo complicado de tener que subirla.

-Me siento especialmente felíz hoy, no se porque, pero tengo un presentimiento. -Comenzó a decirles mientras miraba al cielo y subía la cubeta. -Es como si algo fuera a suceder, no estoy seguro de qué podrá ser pero estoy muy ansioso.

"¿Saben? Tuve un sueño muy bonito. -Suspiró. -Soñé que un blanco y hermoso caballo aparecía y me llevaba lejos de aquí. -Sonrió. -Pero, había alguien. No estoy seguro de quien, pero me daba su mano y yo la tomaba y me llevaba consigo.

Dejó de tirar de la soga para subir el balde, y en cambio lo dejó caer sin percatarse siquiera.

-No recuerdo su rostro, o su voz, ha decir verdad no recuerdo absolutamente nada sobre esa persona, no se como luzca o podría hacerlo, solamente se que me tomaba y nos ibamos juntos.

Sonrió y bajó la vista para ver a sus amigas.

-Sé que suena un disparate, algo bastante tonto, creo que me he vuelto bastante absurdo últimamente, que pena. -Empezó a reír cerrando sus ojos y pareció pisar tierra firme de nuevo.

"Será mejor que me apresure.

Entonces siguió jalando de la soga con el balde nuevamente lleno, y empezó a cantar.

Cantaba cuando se sentía especialmente feliz o deseoso de algo, a pesar de ser tan tímido y asustadizo, cuando la felicidad de verdad lo invadía; Fubuki cantaba alegre y melódicamente. Tanto, que hacía bajar a su padrastro a los confines del castillo para no escucharlo ser feliz.

Esa mañana cantaba completamente enamorado de algo que no sabía lo que era; el invierno, aquel sueño o simplemente el estar vivo, no lo sabía ni el mismo Fubuki, simplemente cantaba. Esta vez más hermosamente que antes, y esta vez su preciosa e improvisada canción fue escuchada sin que éste lo supiera.

Un extraño y gallardo joven apareció de pronto. Estaba perdido, desde temprano había salido a dar un paseo y se había perdido sin querer. De un momento a otro escuchó una hermosa voz que cantaba y atrapado por aquellas notas llenas de amor y dulzura; se dirigió intentando encontrar al emisor de aquella canción.

Tras algunos minutos, logró acercarse y vislumbrar por entre los árboles; a un ser que cantaba.

El muchacho miró curioso a la criatura que lo había atraído con su canto. La miraba fijamente intentando ver su rostro, esperó atento escuchando cada una de las notas de la canción, enamorándose cada vez más de aquella hermosa voz, hasta que finalmente el hechizo se rompió.

Fubuki dejó de cantar y jaló su balde hasta el extremo del pozo, donde lo subió trabajosamente.

Aquel muchacho pudo ver entonces el rostro de quien cantaba, y pudo ver a un muchachito de mejillas sonrojadas que miraba feliz hacia el interior del balde de madera.

-Creo que ha sido todo por hoy. -Le oyó decir, a unas ardillas.

El jovencito se sorprendió de verdad al encontrarse con aquella sorpresa, sin embargo, en vez de sentir desagrado o decepción; se conmovió profundamente al ver a aquel muchachito usando el vestido, y siendo la compañía de aquellas pequeñas y benevolentes criaturas.

Su corazón dio un salto profundamente enamorado de aquella criatura de piel blanca, y salió del bosque para encontrarse con ella.

Fubuki desataba la soga de la manija del balde para así llevárselo, mientras continuaba charlando con las ardillas. Mientras el muchacho del bosque, estaba a escasos metros de él.

Fubuki suspiró y empezó a tararear otra improvisada canción, esta vez menos amorosa y dulce que la anterior, pero igual de encantadora al oído. Cuando estaba en la parte más inspiradora de aquella melodía, sintió entonces como unos brazos envolvían su esbelta cintura lentamente, y una leve y educada respiración se escuchaba detrás de él.

Fubuki contuvo el aliento completamente asustado y dio media vuelta tomando los extraños brazos con ambas manos para darse impulso.

Ante sus ojos contempló la conmovida mirada color oliva de un atractivo muchacho de cabellos color crema.

Lo miraba enternecido de tenerlo tan cerca, y sonrió entrecerrando levemente aquellos ojos oscuros.

-Hola. -Susurró aquel caballero.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? -Preguntó Fubuki muerto de miedo.

-Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte nada malo. -Respondió aquel muchacho un poco divertido de aquella actitud. -Solamente quise acercarme.

Fubuki lo miró muy apenado, tenía miedo y estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, y sintió que con él, todo estaría bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó el recién llegado mirando a Fubuki a los ojos. Aún lo tenía entre su pecho y Fubuki ya no decía nada, simplemente lo miraba conteniendo el aliento.

-Sh-Sh-Shirou, Shirou Fubuki. -Respondió éste levemente.

-Mucho gusto, Fubuki. -Dijo el muchacho bastante complacido. Cuando Fubuki escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de aquel caballero; su corazón dio un vuelco y casi se queda sin aliento. Se estaba enamorando.

Y su inesperada visita también.

-Mi nombre es Shuuya Gouenji. -Respondió el muchacho sonriendo casi tan imperceptiblemente que solamente parecía saber él que lo estaba haciendo.

-Gouenji. -Susurró Fubuki. Entonces pareció despabilarse y se apartó de él.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Gouenji un poco asombrado.

-Creo que debe irse. -Respondió Fubuki tomando otra actitud. -No debe estar aquí.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó el otro muchacho bastante sorprendido. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nada! Simplemente váyase. -Dijo el pequeño y casi albino jovencito, y se echó a correr rumbo al castillo dejando el balde.

-No, espera. ¡Fubuki! -Gritó Gouenji intentando detenerlo, pero no lo consiguió.

Lo miró alejarse, y supo entonces que ya no quería dejarlo irse de su lado nunca más.

Cuando Fubuki entró y azotó la puerta colocándose tras ella, estaba jadeando nervioso y sin poder creer semejante encuentro.

De pronto, como si fuera un doloroso sueño, bajó la cabeza tristemente mordiéndose los labios.

-Mejor que se vaya. -Dijo. -Mejor que se vaya y no vuelva nunca más por aquí.

Comenzó a llorar, y mejor se dirigió a la cocina, a continuar con sus labores.

Gouenji sin embargo, tenía otros planes muy distintos. Se había enamorado de Fubuki, y no iba a descansar hasta hacer que él también se enamorara de él. Aunque sin saberlo, ya lo había logrado.

Que pena que Fubuki prefiriera olvidarse de él. Tal vez así, todas las demás desgracias se hubieran podido evitar.


	4. Hojas y Hierbajas

**4**

**Hojas y Hierbajas**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Fubuki conociera a Gouenji.

Durante ese tiempo no volvió a verlo, y aunque le dolía en el alma, prefería que las cosas fueran de esa forma.

El invierno se apoderaba cada vez más de Hokkaido, y el muchacho poco o nada salía, cosa que lo deprimía mucho más. Kidou notó aquella actitud y le preguntó varias veces el porqué; únicamente recibía la respuesta de que estar en el castillo lo ponía triste, y con ello parecía tenerlo satisfecho.

Kidou no era estúpido, pero tampoco le importaban los sentimientos de Fubuki, así que mejor lo dejó en paz.

Fudou por su parte, seguía molestándolo y se acercaba cada vez más peligrosamente a él.

A los pocos días, cuando Fubuki salió para recoger agua nuevamente, Fudou apareció silenciosamente a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece si te olvidas de los deberes y vienes conmigo? -Preguntó sonriente mirando a Fubuki fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes, bajo un remedo de castaño cabello que caía sobre su nariz. -Kidou no te dirá ni hará nada si le digo que estabas conmigo.

-No gracias, preferiría que no. -Respondió Fubuki sin interés.

Fudou hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Por qué no, eh? -Preguntó acercándose más al muchacho. -Siempre que quiero ser amable contigo inventas un estúpido pretexto.

-Yo no se porque lo haces. -Respondió Fubuki subiendo su balde. -Siempre me has odiado, simplemente ignórame como solías hacerlo.

Fudou sonrió al notar que Fubuki estaba molesto.

El pequeño bastardo aumentó aquella sonrisa complacido, soltando un gemido de asentimiento y se subió el flequillo pasando los huesudos dedos suyos por entre su cabello y un tatuaje rojo a un costado izquierdo de su cráneo.

-¿Por qué estás molesto? -Preguntó muy interesado. -¿Quién te hizo enojar, Fubuki?

-Nadie. -Respondió cortante y tomando su balde se dispuso a irse. Fudou lo tomó agresivamente del brazo y lo jaló hacia él bruscamente.

Fubuki gimió soltando su balde, y sonriendo perversamente; Fudou lo retuvo contra su pecho.

-Te he notado extraño. -Comenzó a decir el horrible bastardo. -Deberías hacerme caso, y venir conmigo, hay un sitio bastante acogedor donde no podrían encontrarnos. -Sonrió. -Nadie, nadie nos encontraría jamás.

Fubuki se aterró al sentir las horribles manos de Fudou intentando recorrer su espalda.

-¡Déjame! -Gritó. -¡Ya deja de molestarme!

-¡Déjalo Fudou! -Kidou apareció de pronto bastante molesto. Sus ojos relampaguearon mirando retadoramente al muchacho del tatuaje y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

-Bah. -Escupió Fudou como si no le importara y apartó a Fubuki haciéndolo trastabillar. -No vales la pena.

-Ya te dije que no lo molestes. -Dijo Kidou severo y sin dejar de verlo duramente. -Haz algo de provecho y ve a conseguir lo que te dije.

Fudou torció la boca y se fue indignado rumbo al bosque.

-Entra a la casa. -Habló Kidou mirando de reojo a Fubuki y éste asintió.

Fubuki recogió su balde y lo dejó a los pies del pozo. Miró al fondo intentando olvidar aquella desagradable sensación y exhaló.

-Hola. -Oyó un susurro a un costado izquierdo y se dio media vuelta asustado. Era Gouenji.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -Preguntó Fubuki muy sorprendido de verlo, se hizo a la idea de que no volvería a verlo jamás. Se recargó contra el pozo aferrando ambas manos fuertemente y se esforzó por creer que no estaba soñando.

-Quise venir a saludarte. -Sonrió el muchacho. Adelantó su mano para tomar la de Fubuki, y éste la aparto.

-Ya lo hizo. -Dijo Fubuki secamente. –Ahora váyase.

Se alejó dejando a Gouenji.

-¿Por qué me tratas de esa forma? -Preguntó éste queriendo una respuesta. Fubuki se detuvo pero no volteó. -¿Acaso te molesta verme? ¿Te molesta mi presencia? Si es así, dímelo y juro jamás volver a molestarte.

-Sí. -Respondió Fubuki a secas, y entonces un poderoso y horrible dolor traspasó de pronto el corazón de Gouenji. -No vuelva por aquí jamás.

Fubuki regresó a casa sin voltear siquiera.

Gouenji bajó la vista cerrando los ojos. Apretó los puños y los dientes intentando no llorar y se alejó de aquel lugar profundamente herido.

Fubuki prefería dejar las cosas así, tenía la extraña idea de que Gouenji no era para él. Creía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y mejor que se fuera y buscara a alguien a su nivel con quién estar, y no a alguien tan poca cosa como se sentía lo era Fubuki.

Pero Gouenji tenía otras ideas, él de verdad se había enamorado de Fubuki, y escucharlo no querer verlo jamás le destrozó el corazón.

A pesar de todo, algunas veces llegaba al borde del bosque y miraba a Fubuki salir, hablarles a las ardillas o hacer algunas labores. No duraba más allá de diez minutos, ya no demoraba debido al invierno y poco a poco dejó de salir también.

Gouenji lo miraba y deseaba acercarse, pero sabía erróneamente que Fubuki no deseaba verlo, y tristemente permanecía de pie, enamorándose cada vez más de él.

Ya a mediados del invierno; Gouenji tuvo su oportunidad. Inesperada, triste y a la vez hermosa.

Ya al atardecer de un día casi sin frío; Fubuki estaba con las ardillas mientras desataba la cuerda del balde, y de pronto miró a lo lejos a cientos de aves que volaban asustadas buscando refugio.

-Algo debió haber pasado. -Dijo penosamente. -Sea lo que sea, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, tal vez alguien necesite mi ayuda.

Fubuki era tan noble que solía referirse a las criaturas del bosque como alguien, y las respetaba y tenía al mismo nivel que al de a una persona; y tal vez mucho más.

Había sido cierto, un bonito y gallardo ciervo había sido herido de muerte por puro placer humano. Tal cual sucede siempre, por egoísmo.

Aquella hermosa criatura tendida sobre una pequeña porción sin nieve de pasto, en el corazón de un claro del bosque; estaba siendo atendida amablemente.

-Resiste. -Decía una voz preocupada. -No permitiré que nada más te pase.

Gouenji acariciaba al animal y aferraba fuertemente sus manos contra aquella terrible herida. Había escuchado el ir y venir de algunos hombres y de improviso miró el despegar de las aves y se dirigió velozmente hasta el lugar, solamente para encontrarse con la triste escena de un ciervo herido.

No tenía corazón para abandonarlo, deseaba ayudarlo y sabía como, pero si lo dejaba solo, probablemente moriría.

No sabía que hacer.

Acarició su cabeza pensando en cómo conseguir lo que necesitaba sin dejarlo mucho tiempo, no podía perder tiempo, pero tampoco soltar la herida.

-Prometo que estarás bien, aún no sé exactamente cómo pero,

-Necesitas beber algo para sentirte menos abrumado. -Dijo una voz a su lado, despabilándolo completamente.

Fubuki tenía un pequeño tazón y le dio de beber al ciervo, éste bebió apresuradamente intentando olvidar el dolor.

-Fubuki. -Comenzó a decir Gouenji mirándolo fijamente, bastante sorprendido de verlo a su lado. -Necesito que me consigas una mata de hojas.

-Entendido. -Dijo éste, encontrándose con Gouenji. -Sé qué clase de plantas debo conseguir.

Inmediatamente se apresuró para encontrar las hojas que Gouenji necesitaba. No demoró casi nada y rápidamente las trajo para que el muchacho se encargara de prepararlas.

-No dejes de aplicar presión, o no servirá de nada. -Dijo Gouenji dejándole su cargo a Fubuki.

-De acuerdo. -Respondió éste dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que fuera necesario.

Con bastante maestría; Gouenji le quitó la nervadura a cada una de las hojas sin desmoronarlas y las dobló de tal forma, que quedaran todas juntas. Las colocó lentamente en la herida haciendo estremecer al pobre animal de dolor.

-Poco a poco empezará a sentirse mejor, pero espero que no sea muy tarde.

Solo restaba esperar.

Tras unos diez o quince minutos, el animal pudo ponerse en pie. Aquella herida empezaba a sanar y a cerrar de una forma tan rápida, que incluso Fubuki creyó que era magia.

Gouenji sonrió dichoso al ver que el pequeño animal estaba a salvo, éste, tras acurrucarse y lamer a ambos, se echó a correr más fuerte que antes, para reencontrarse con los de su misma especie.

Tanto Fubuki como Gouenji lo miraban alejarse mientras ambos permanecían sentados de cuclillas sobre el suelo. Ninguno de los dos decía algo.

-Que suerte que llegaste. -Susurró Gouenji sin dejar de ver al sendero que el propio ciervo hizo.

-Me alegra mucho que él se haya salvado, de no ser por ti y lo que sabes, el pobre no hubiera sobrevivido con solo beber agua. -Respondió Fubuki mirando también al sendero.

De pronto Gouenji volteó y tomó la mano de Fubuki haciendo que éste se despabilara.

-Yo, -Quiso decir Fubuki, pero fue interrumpido.

-Por favor Fubuki. -Comenzó a decir Gouenji. -Déjame estar contigo, aunque sea solo esta vez.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Sí. -Habló Fubuki.

Gouenji sonrió dichoso y se puso de pie ayudando a Fubuki.

-Gracias, te juro que no te arrepentirás. Te lo juro.

Se tomaron fuertemente de las manos, y empezaron a caminar adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque.


	5. Veneno

**5**

**Veneno**

Fubuki y Gouenji caminaban tomados dulcemente de la mano.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, y cuando Gouenji le sonreía; Fubuki se sonrojaba enormemente y bajaba la cabeza muy apenado haciendo reír a su dulce y sereno compañero.

-Te ves adorable cuando haces eso. -Susurró Gouenji haciendo que el pequeño Fubuki se cohibiera mucho más.

De pronto el muchacho de los bonitos ojos oliva calló y se dedicó únicamente a mirar a su precioso acompañante.

-¿Por qué querías que me fuera? -Preguntó entonces con una mirada un poco triste. Fubuki alzó el rostro y ambos se encontraron nuevamente. -¿Por qué querías que me alejara de ti?

-No soy bueno para ti. -Respondió Fubuki sin más.

-¿No crees que eso me toca a mi decidirlo? -Preguntó Gouenji. -No tengo idea de que clase de vida lleves en ese enorme lugar, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que quiero estar contigo.

Fubuki contuvo el aliento sorprendido, y antes de parpadear si quiera, Gouenji acercó el rostro y besó levemente sus hermosos, pequeños y vírgenes labios.

Delicada y educadamente; Gouenji condujo un tímido beso y se apartó a los pocos segundos. Fubuki seguía las órdenes de aquellos labios y cerró los ojos.

No duró mucho, a decir verdad, Gouenji simplemente quiso hacerle un cariño.

Cuando ambos se separaron y abrieron los ojos, sonrieron y continuaron caminando.

Ese fue el inicio de su bonita relación.

Fubuki salía casi todos los días para encontrarse desde muy temprano con su novio; a pesar de tener deberes que atendía antes de irse, su padrastro estaba demasiado ocupado en los confines del castillo: Intentando desenredar sus propios acertijos y creando calamidades para sus enemigos.

Kidou era demasiado especial en invierno, odiaba salir y ver a Fubuki derramando felicidad por doquier, por ello bajaba y se encerraba durante días; ordenaba le bajaran algunos contados alimentos y ni siquiera subía a dormir. Muy pocas veces subía a comer o a encontrarse con Fudou, quien tenía tajantemente prohibido bajar en esa época del año. Kidou no quería distracciones, prefería encerrarse en su propio agujero y amargarse poco a poco.

En cuanto al desagradable compañero de Fubuki; éste vagaba por los alrededores haciendo su gana. Normalmente lo hacía cuando Kidou no lo mandaba por algo. Fudou era un sin vergüenza que solía fastidiar campesinas, asustar "animalejos" del bosque o incluso provocar desastres tan grandes como incendios o robos solamente por puro placer suyo.

Un sujeto nocivo que muy pocas veces estaba cerca del castillo y que cuando aparecía, al primero que buscaba por supuesto, era a Fubuki.

Durante un par de semanas estuvo vagando cerca de los límites de Hokkaido y tras haber provocado una pelea y haberse divertido con una bonita y virgen muchacha de la cual se deshizo en el río tras haberla ultrajado; regresó a casa "para la cena".

O al menos eso pensaba.

Estaba a pocos kilómetros del castillo cuando alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Fubuki. Fudou se sorprendió bastante.

-¿Fubuki? ¿Qué se supone que hace ese estúpido tan lejos del palacio? -Se dijo para sí mismo y siguió la voz.

-¿Sabes? -Le decía Fubuki a Gouenji mientras estaban sentados a los pies de un hermoso pino. -El invierno es mi estación favorita. Me hace sentir seguro y me hace pensar en muchas cosas bonitas.

-Y ¿Cómo en qué cosas? -Fudou le oyó preguntar a alguien mientras se acercaba lenta y silenciosamente. Aquella voz le hizo fruncir el ceño y hacer una mueca de absoluto desagrado.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para vislumbrar a su querido Fubuki; permaneció de pie tras las hojas de un infame enredadera ponzoñosa y entrecerrando los ojos buscó al emisor de la segunda voz.

-En muchas cosas que me hacen sonreír, a veces... -La voz de Fubuki comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco de los oídos de Fudou. Éste estaba más interesado en encontrar al desconocido sujeto, que en la estúpida charla del débil muchacho.

No veía muy bien entre las ramas, hojas y espinas de aquella terrible planta, pero si se acercaba más, corría el riesgo de ser visto a pesar de la distancia.

Entonces pudo ver de pronto, cómo un muchacho de piel morena se acercaba y besaba lenta y dulcemente los labios de Fubuki, y peor aún, de como éste le correspondía cerrando sus preciosos ojos y lo tomaba suavemente del rostro con esas bonitas manos suyas.

Fudou abrió los ojos de repente y una abominable pupila tambaleó tan pequeña y agresiva como un único punto negro. Un horrible sentimiento surcó su cuerpo y se llenó de ira al instante.

Empezó a temblar, apretó los puños haciendo que sus huesudas y horribles manos se lastimaran entre sí. Aferró los dientes haciéndolos chocar agresivamente unos con otros intentando a su vez no soltar el veneno que estaba subiendo poco a poco hasta su infame y venenosa lengua.

Las negras ojeras que resaltaban en aquel blanco rostro se marcaron hasta el cráneo y los pómulos se marcaron tanto, que parecía un maldito cadáver.

Estaba furioso, tanto como jamás lo estuvo ni lo estará jamás.

"-¿Qu-Quién es él? -Pensó enfermo de rabia. -¿Qué hace con ese estúpido? ¿Quién demonios se cree para robarme lo que es mío?

Estaba tan encolerizado que era capaz de saltar como un animal y matar con sus propias manos a Gouenji. Pero tragó saliva y entrecerrando los ojos dejó ver una mirada decisiva y filosa.

-Está bien Fubuki. -Susurró seriamente. -Veamos cuánto te dura tu felicidad.

Pareció calmarse, y dándose media vuelta decidió regresar al castillo.

Sin embargo, no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada.

-¡KIDOU! -Gritó una horrible y desgarradora voz llena de cólera; abriendo de un golpe terrible, la enorme y poderosa puerta principal del castillo. -¡KIDOU! -Gritó aún más fuerte, casi haciendo reventar su asquerosa garganta.

Empezó a jadear. Su remedo de cabello se alborotó por todo su rostro cubriendo casi por completo ambos ojos a punto de quedarse en blanco. Se aferraba a las paredes buscando a Kidou y era sorprendente que no se envenenara así mismo con su propia malicia.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? -Le oyó gritar a Kidou, quien aparecía tras una vieja y pequeña puerta de madera. Ya no tenía puestos ni los anteojos, ni la capucha. -¡¿Qué sucede con,

-¡EL BASTARDO DE TU HIJASTRO ESTÁ CON ALGUIEN, Y ESE ALGUIEN NO SOY YO! -Gritó Fudou escupiendo veneno y meneando esa horrible lengua suya.

Los ojos de Kidou mostraron un asombro absoluto, y entonces se entrecerraron y relampaguearon.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -Bufó molesto, tanto que pensó que era una maldita broma de mal gusto de parte de ese odioso rufián.

-¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste, estúpido? -Obtuvo Kidou como respuesta. -¡Un sujeto está con el marica de Fubuki! ¡Están juntos! ¡Tiene a alguien para él!

Kidou lanzó un grito lleno de ira. No iba a permitir que Fubuki fuera feliz, antes lo mataba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -Preguntó Fudou pasándose los dedos entre el cabello.

-Ponerlo en su lugar. -Respondió Kidou sin hacerle más caso.

Era terrible. Aún cuando Fudou jamás los hubiera visto, Kidou terminaría por enterarse tarde o temprano, y entonces hubiera sido mucho peor.

Aunque nadie asegura que hubiera sido mejor que todo lo que después pasó.


	6. Dolor

**6**

**Dolor**

-Fubuki. -Comenzó a decir Gouenji bastante enamorado. -Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó aquella criatura sin poder creerlo.

-Quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa. Quiero llevarte a mi castillo y que vivamos juntos para siempre.

Fubuki estaba realmente sorprendido.

-¿Castillo? -Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos sin dejar de ver, a quien sin saberlo hasta ahora, era su amado príncipe.

-Sí. -Respondió Gouenji con una mirada y una voz tan dulce, que ni siquiera el mismo Fubuki pudo contenerse. -Soy el príncipe de Kidokawa, a muchos días y semanas de Hokkaido. Y quiero casarme contigo.

De pronto, Gouenji sacó un pequeño y bonito paquete del tamaño de una bolsita de té; y de este, sacó una hermosa y reluciente argolla que introdujo lentamente en el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Fubuki.

Éste se quedó sin aliento. Su corazón latió tan rápido que casi se desmaya. Creyó que estaba soñando, y afortunadamente, no fue así.

-Pero, Gouenji. -Fubuki bajó muy triste la vista. -Yo soy tan poca cosa. ¿Qué es lo que dirán en tu reino? Al ver que tu prometida usa esta clase de prendas y ni siquiera tiene modales, porte, presencia, o algo que la haga ser de utilidad.

-A mi no me importa lo que todo mundo piense. -Respondió Gouenji muy seguro de lo que decía. Le alzó levemente el rostro a Fubuki y se miraron a los ojos. -Escúchame bien Fubuki, yo te amo por lo que eres.

"-La primera vez que te ví, lo primero que me hizo sentir atraído hacia ti, fue tu voz, tu manera tan apenada de ser; y es cierto, me sentí atraído por tu hermoso rostro. Pero poco a poco me enamoré de ti por tu infinita bondad. Porque al ver tus ojos veo una inocencia tan maravillosa, y una amabilidad y alegría tan grandes; que era imposible no amar a una criatura tan noble como tú.

"-Eres tan dulce y comprensivo. Tan delicado y bello. Estoy tan agradecido de haberte conocido.

"-Yo te amo. Y quiero compartir mi vida contigo.

-Gouenji. -Fubuki suspiró enamorado y abrazó fuertemente a su príncipe. -Yo también te amo.

Gouenji lo rodeó profundamente enamorado, y suspiró enternecido.

-¡Blanca Nieves! -Gritó entonces una voz furiosa y Fubuki se sobresaltó. -¡Blanca Nieves!

-Debo irme. -Dijo Fubuki poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó su príncipe totalmente confundido. Al parecer, no era el único en ocultar un par de cosas.

-¡Blanca Nieves, ven aquí ahora mismo!

-Debo irme, mi padrastro, él me está buscando. ¡Debo darme prisa! ¡Te veo luego!

Fubuki se echó a correr penosamente entre la nieve.

-¡El primer día de primavera! -Gritó Gouenji. -¡Ese día regresaré por ti y nadie lo impedirá!

Fubuki volteó sonriendo, mirando por última vez a su príncipe, al menos hasta la primavera.

-¡Te estaré esperando! -Gritó feliz.

-¡Blanca Nieves! ¡Blanca Nieves! -Kidou casi se quedaba sin voz.

Fubuki se apresuró entonces, y Gouenji lo miró alejarse.

-Hasta entonces, Fubuki. -Susurró.

Pero ese día jamás llegó.

Cuando Fubuki logró vislumbrar a lo lejos la figura inmutable y furiosa de su padrastro; no pudo comprender exactamente cuál era el problema que lo tenía de esa forma.

Kidou miraba a lo lejos intentando hallarlo.

-¡Aquí estoy! -Gritó alguien de pronto. Volteó y miró a Fubuki que exhalaba cansado.

Kidou no decía nada.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan, -Kidou abofeteó furioso a Fubuki haciéndolo trastabillar.

-¡¿Dónde se supone que estabas y con quién? -Preguntó Kidou encolerizado mirando horriblemente al pobrecillo muchacho que tomaba su mejilla herida y comenzaba a llorar.

-Y-yo, -Quería decir Fubuki.

-¡Respóndeme! -Gritó su padrastro y le asestó otra bofetada que lo hizo caer y soltar un gemido.

-¡Con el hombre que amo! -Respondió Fubuki aterrado en el piso. -¡Estaba con él!

Kidou casi se muere al oír semejante aberración. Furioso levantó a Fubuki de un jalón y sosteniéndolo fuertemente del brazo derecho; casi lo arrastró dentro del castillo.

Fudou contempló excitado aquella escena desde la ventana de su habitación.

Una vez adentro, Kidou arrojó a Fubuki al suelo y azotó la puerta iracundo.

-¡¿Quién es él? ¡¿Cómo se llama?

-¡Gouenji! ¡Shuuya Gouenji! -Respondió Fubuki incorporándose. Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, Kidou logró ver la sortija y casi le da un ataque.

-¡¿Qué es esto? -Gritó furioso jalándole bruscamente la muñeca a Fubuki y señalando el anillo.

-¡Me voy a casar con él!

-Eso jamás. ¿Me oyes? ¡Eso jamás! -Incorporó duramente a Fubuki y lo arrojó al pie de las escaleras. -¡Vete a tu habitación! ¡Te quedarás ahí el resto de tu vida! ¡Si sales te vas a arrepentir! ¡Eso te lo juro! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

-¡No es justo lo que estás haciendo! -Le respondió. Kidou jamás había recibido una respuesta que proviniera de Fubuki y solamente lo hizo enfurecer más.

-¡Lárgate ahora mismo! ¡No vas a verlo nunca más! ¡Nunca!

Fubuki empezó a trepar llorando a más no poder. Se aferraba del barandal y gemía intentando controlarse. Jamás vio a su padrastro tan furioso y mucho menos se había comportado así con él.

Kidou lo miró subir e intentó calmarse. Azotó los costados de los puños contra la pared más cercana y apretó los dientes.

-No voy a dejar que seas feliz. Y mucho menos que te largues. Tú eres mío y así será siempre. -Susurró furioso.

Fudou bajó una vez que escuchó a Fubuki meterse a su cuarto. Se encontró con la fabulosa imagen de Kidou pegando la frente a una pared, y decidió esparcir su veneno.

El bastardo del tatuaje rojo se acercó con una actitud mustia y sosteniendo sus infames manos sobre los huesudos hombros de Kidou; sonrió y empezó a darle un masaje.

-Oh querido, estás tan tenso. -Comenzó a decir sarcásticamente, en un tono que intentaba fingir un gemido placentero. -Deberías de ponerlo en regla, creo que has sido demasiado comprensivo con ese pequeño malagradecido.

Besó el largo cuello de Yuuto y lamió brevemente un extremo de éste. Kidou abrió los ojos y enojado se quitó a Fudou de encima.

-No fastidies. -Dijo dirigiéndose al comedor. Fudou sonrió.

-Vamos Kidou, no deberías de dejar que la ira te controle.

-Mira quien lo dice. -Obtuvo Fudou como respuesta. Al instante, Kidou se sentó en la silla principal; la habitación apenas alumbrada por algún errante rayo de luz mostraba un cálido plato de pasta y una deliciosa porción de carne asada.

Fudou se había tomado la "molestia" de ordenar que le sirvieran de comer al senescal; sabía que Kidou terminaría hambriento tras una discusión; pero no imaginaba semejante espectáculo y eso solamente lo hizo sentir fabuloso.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez deberías dejar que se case. -Dijo Fudou sentándose al borde de la mesa y subiendo el pie izquierdo. -¿No crees?

Kidou pudo ahogarse, de no ser porque aún no se llevaba ninguna clase de alimento a la boca; aún estaba cortando la carne, y por pura suerte no se cortó un dedo.

-¿Qué estupideces dices? -Preguntó molesto sin ver al bastardo que aferraba su espinilla con ambas manos entrelazadas.

-Jamás dije que se casara con ese príncipe. -Dijo Fudou sonriendo.

-Veo que sabes más de lo que dices. -Dijo Kidou mordisqueando su carne. Miró a Fudou con ojos brillantes y se sostuvieron la mirada. -Con que un príncipe, eh. -Dijo antes de proceder a masticar correctamente.

-Sí, así es. -Dijo Fudou comenzando a soltar su veneno. -Shuuya Gouenji es el príncipe de Kidokawa. Un estúpido y pequeño reino inferior a esta basura de lugar. A dos meses de aquí.

Suspiró. Kidou empezó a enredar la pasta en el tenedor mirando la sopa.

-No tenía idea de que ese tal, Gouenji, tuviera ese aspecto. Siempre creí que era un pelele como Fubuki, pero veo que tiene algo de presencia. Como para hacer que ese marica se fijara en él.

-¿Y? -Comenzó a decir Kidou nuevamente. -¿Cuál es tu plan? -Se metió la pasta a la boca y masticó mirando al bastardo.

-Quiero casarme con él. -Respondió Fudou.

Kidou casi se ahoga. No porque estuviera molesto, sino porque estaba riéndose.

Fudou frunció el ceño.

Entonces Kidou logró contener la risa y logrando pasarse la comida, empezó a carcajearse.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido? -Preguntó Fudou muy molesto entrecerrando los ojos.

Kidou solamente reía.

-¡Qué estúpido eres! -Respondió finalmente mirando nuevamente a su carne. -Eres patético.

-Oh vamos Kidou. Sabes que es lo mejor. -Fudou sonrió. -Hazlo a que se case conmigo. Oblígalo. De esa forma, yo tendré a ese pequeño ciervo para mí, y de esa forma, tú lo tendrás aquí, siempre, no podrá escapar.

Kidou dejó la comida y miró al frente vislumbrando aquel maligno plan. Recargó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos y pegó los labios en el costado de éstos.

-Se verá obligado a quedarse aquí, conmigo. Seremos tan felices los tres en esta casa, por el resto de nuestras miserables y asquerosas vidas. -Sonrió y besó a Kidou en la sien izquierda.

-A que se case contigo. -A Kidou pareció gustarle la idea, pero no estaba del todo convencido.

-Sí, a que se case conmigo. -Susurró Fudou y se puso de pie.

Alejó la silla y se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre Kidou. Se aferró del respaldo de la silla y lo miró fascinado. Kidou no le prestó mucha atención hasta que lo tuvo frente a él.

-¿O qué? -Empezó a susurrar Fudou. -¿Es que acaso no quieres compartirme con él? -Besó su cuello lentamente.

Kidou soltó una pequeña risita.

-No seas estúpido, ni que fueras gran cosa. -Respondió convencido de lo que decía, mientras miraba al oscuro e infinito techo que se alzaba sobre ambos. Fudou lo besaba lentamente de ambos lados del cuello.

-Oh, yo creo que sí. -Dijo Fudou de forma seductora y empezó a besarle la barbilla.

-Además, tú lo único que quieres es un pretexto lo suficientemente creíble como para obligarlo a que se deje someter por ti. -Dijo Kidou relajado sin dejar de ver al techo. -Solamente quieres acostarte con él a placer sin que te diga algo.

-¿Y? -Preguntó Fudou y al llegar a los labios de Kidou le bajó el rostro obligándolo a verse a los ojos. -Eso no significa que deje de hacerte caso. -Sonrió. - Puedo estar con ambos.

Kidou casi se ríe.

Fudou lo besó y éste le correspondió.

-Anda, deja que me case con él. -Susurró mientras volvía a besar su cuello.

-Está bien. -Dijo Kidou mirando de nuevo al techo. -Te casarás con él.

Fudou sonrió como nunca en su vida.

-Gracias, prometo que no te vas a arrepentir. -Dijo por última vez, antes de que Kidou lo echara del comedor y le permitiera seguir cenando en paz.

Aunque parecía una buena idea, a Kidou se le ocurrió entonces una mucho mejor. E incluso Fudou pudo beneficiarse de ella, aunque sea por unos efímeros instantes.


	7. El Espejo Negro

**7**

**El Espejo Negro**

El resto del invierno fue el más triste en la vida de Fubuki.

Realizaba sus tareas con penuria y ya ni siquiera sonreía. Poco o nada hablaba y cuando salía, prefería demorarse lo menos posible.

Comía poco y sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a aceptar su destino.

Era cierto que amaba a Gouenji, pero su padrastro era algo totalmente distinto y de cierto modo, el verlo tan furioso lo había aterrado tanto; que inconscientemente había llegado a temer por la vida de su amado.

No estaba tan equivocado después de todo.

Sin embargo, Kidou tenía otras ideas, y las empezó a llevar a cabo, a pocas semanas antes de la llegada de la primavera.

Una tarde, mientras los tres cenaban tranquilamente, comenzó a ejecutar su plan.

-Fubuki. -Comenzó a decir mientras enredaba pasta en su tenedor como acostumbraba hacerlo.

-Dime. -Dijo éste tomando un pedazo de fresco pan.

-He pensado mucho sobre aquella decisión tuya y sobre todo lo que pasó. -Continuó. -Y tomé la decisión de permitir que te cases con ese muchacho.

Fubuki no podía creerlo.

Ni Fudou tampoco.

Al instante mismo, Fubuki pareció volver a la vida. Aquella bonita criatura que tristemente se estaba marchitando; había vuelto a sonreír. Por su parte, Fudou casi se muere de rabia.

-¡Muchas gracias! -Gritó Fubuki soltando lágrimas de alegría. -¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Cuándo podré conocerlo? -Preguntó Kidou mirando a Fubuki con el rabillo del ojo.

-Vendrá por mí el primer día de primavera. -Respondió el pequeño ciervo.

-Hasta entonces, continúa con tus tareas. -Dijo Kidou de último y Fubuki asintió dichoso.

Tras la cena, Fudou exigió una explicación, cosa que le fue negada de inmediato y eso lo hizo enfurecer mucho más.

-¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que se case con ese estúpido príncipe? -Gritó mientras bajaba junto con Kidou a las entrañas del castillo. -¡Se supone que yo voy a ser quien se case con Fubuki!

-Ibas. -Obtuvo como respuesta.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Kidou? ¡Hazme caso!

-No molestes Fudou, tengo mucho en qué pensar. -Kidou le cerró una última puerta de madera en la cara y se encerró en su inmundo refugio. Fudou, solo en el medio de un asqueroso y húmedo pasillo lleno de huesos, cadenas y ratas; alumbrado por algunas débiles antorchas; se quedó pasmado mirando la puerta.

No comprendía absolutamente nada.

Kidou entonces se acercó hasta la parte más remota y oscura de aquella guarida. Un lugar tan frío y tenebroso que ni siquiera él había ido a visitar en muchos años.

De entre las sombras que manaban y reinaban a placer en aquel lugar; se encontraba un enorme y antiguo espejo que el mismo Kidou había metido en secreto una vez él entró al castillo a vivir. Ese espejo, había sido forjado hacía años incontables como la misma edad de aquel hechicero de aspecto joven; hecho por manos sabias de artes oscuras y con el mismo propósito ruin, a lo que muchas artes y obras son destinadas.

Kidou destapó de un jalón aquel artefacto que estaba cubierto por una sábana gris, y al contemplarlo, oscuro y poderoso, un sentimiento de locura se apoderó de él haciéndolo sonreír.

El vidrio era negro: Así había sido forjado y así se quedaría por siempre. De altura mayor a dos metros y tan ancho como una persona de complexión media. Los bordes tallados finamente en madera de árboles tan antiguos como el mundo mismo; y de un poder que el mismo hechicero desconocía.

Una vez postrado frente a él; Yuuto lo miró fijamente y extendió los brazos hacia arriba. Debía despertar al extraño y horrible ser que lo reinaba; tras siglos de haber permanecido dormido, ahora debía volver a la vida y obedecer a su señor.

-¡Espejo! -Gritó con voz imponente y altiva. -¡Muéstrame tu poder y ponlo a mi servicio!

De entre una infinita y desconocida oscuridad en el aparente interior de aquel espejo; un extraño y terrible ser apareció ante el mago de magia negra. Era una criatura de brillantes ojos rojos y parecía tener como composición un haz de sombras que lo conformaban enteramente.

Tal cual una maraña de oscuridad que manaba de la misma; se presentó el ser del espejo negro.

-Espejo, dime una cosa. -Habló el hechicero con los ojos fijos en el ser sin forma. -Dime cómo acabar con ese a quien tanto desprecio le tengo.

El infame y poderoso ser de imponente mirada; pareció entonces escrutar al mago de pies a cabeza.

-Puedo sentir un infinito odio y profunda envidia hacia él a quien tanto te empeñas en humillar. -Habló el ser con una voz ronca y poderosa. Aunque ninguna clase de boca o sonrisa apareció en él. -No has perdido el tiempo. Le has hecho la vida dura y miserable lo más que has podido, aunque sin hacer que sospeche si quiera que deseas matarlo.

Kidou apartó la vista entrecerrando los ojos.

-La única forma de acabar con él, no es matarlo lentamente. Él, la criatura de piel blanca y cabellos plateados, a pesar de ser un ser de infinita bondad y hermosos sentimientos; no puede morir de esa forma. Si intentases matarlo de tristeza o dolor; únicamente provocarías que se enfermase y tardase en consumarse su corazón.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? -Preguntó Kidou mirando al ser del espejo nuevamente. -¿Qué puedo hacer para que muera? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que sufra y deje de existir?

-Sacarle el corazón. -Aquella respuesta fría y simple atravesó el corazón mismo del hechicero.

-¿Sacarle el corazón? -Repitió Kidou en forma de pregunta. -¿Por qué? No sufriría, no sentiría nada más allá de dolor y luego moriría. Igual de hermoso y tranquilo tal cual llegó a este mundo.

-De verdad deseas verlo sufrir. -Continuó diciendo aquella criatura.

-Mucho. -Dijo Kidou. -Daría todo lo que tengo con tal de que jamás sea feliz.

-No puedes matarlo lentamente, o tú terminarás enloqueciendo. Pero puedes sacarle el corazón de forma agonizante, puedes hacer que sea lastimado y ultrajado de la forma que desees. Debes hacer que lo último que vea y sienta sea algo tan horrible; que ni él mismo pueda imaginarlo.

-Sí. -Kidou pareció volver en sí. -Sí, así debe ser. -Miró al espejo. -Así debe morir.

Al instante salió corriendo de su horrible guarida, y comenzó con la mejora de aquel su plan inicial. Si antes permitiría casarse a Fubuki; y darle el mismo destino que les dio a los padres de éste; ahora su idea iría más lejos.

Faltaban un par de semanas para la primavera, y en ese tiempo; Kidou planeó muy bien cada uno de sus pasos. Estaba seguro de tener el plan perfecto, y una vez que lo tuvo; mandó llamar a Fudou a un par de días de que finalizara el invierno.

Éste se presentó en el sótano del castillo, no muy contento todavía con la idea de que su amado ciervo fuera feliz con alguien más.

-Ya está decidido lo que pasará con Fubuki. -Habló Kidou desde las sombras de aquella habitación. Tenía puestos los anteojos y aquella capa que tanto usaba cuando traía algo maligno en la mente. -Vas a llevarlo cerca del bosque negro y ahí le sacarás el corazón.

Fudou abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Sacarle el corazón? -Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Sí. -Respondió el mago, y sacó de entre su capa; una pequeña y reluciente caja de madera que él mismo había forjado. También sacó una daga de hoja negra y de empuñadura fuerte que había forjado aquel mismo día. Se había cortado la palma de la mano derecha con aquella hoja para asegurar que una parte de su inmundo veneno y terrible odio; fueran al final los causantes de la agonizante muerte del pobre Fubuki.

Fudou tomó ambos instrumentos abominables y los contempló sorprendido todavía.

-Habrás de traerme su corazón en esta caja de madera. -Dijo Kidou y Fudou alzó la vista. -La daga, la dejarás clavada en su cuerpo un par de minutos, y entonces así podré sentir su dolor. Habrá de morir más por mis artes; que por la herida misma.

-Yo-ah-yo, -Quiso decir Fudou. -Lo haré, pero. -Miró nuevamente aquella caja. -¿Por qué precisamente hasta ahí? ¿No sospechará nada? Jamás ha sido tan estúpido como para permitir que lo acompañe hasta el río siquiera, mucho menos querrá que lo lleve a un lugar tan inmundo como ese.

-De eso me encargaré yo. -Respondió Kidou sin alguna clase de preocupación. -El lugar es el ideal para que nadie te escuche.

-¿Escucharme? -Preguntó Fudou.

-Sí. -Dijo Kidou sonriendo perversamente. -Dejaré que te demores lo que quieras en matarlo. Porque dejaré que le hagas lo que quieras. Haz lo que mejor te plasca con él mientras siga vivo. Todo lo que tú desees.

Entonces Fudou sonrió enfermamente y comenzó a reír enloquecido.

Fubuki moriría, no sin antes ser la presa del infame bastardo. Y ese sería el final perfecto para él.


	8. El Final

**8**

**El Final**

Era el primer día de primavera.

Fubuki abrió los ojos maravillado observando cómo las verdes colinas se mostraban tras apagarse durante el invierno.

Aquella vista traída hasta él por una enorme y bonita ventana abierta; dejaba danzar suaves cortinas transparentes mientras el viento entraba y refrescaba a la preciosa criatura sonriente.

-Hoy Gouenji vendrá por mí. -Pensó feliz. Y un enorme y hermoso sentimiento surcó todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sonrojar.

A los pocos instantes tocaron levemente a la puerta.

-Fubuki, ¿Ya estás despierto? -Preguntó una voz tras la puerta de su habitación. Era Kidou. Jamás había ido a levantar a su hijastro, y esto sin duda, sobresaltó al pequeño Fubuki.

-Um, sí. -Respondió este incorporándose y sentándose en la cama.

Kidou entró lentamente y le dedicó una sonrisa con sus ojos escarlata brillando a todo lo que daban.

-Bueno, hoy es el día. -Dijo cerrando la puerta tras él. -Será mejor que te vistas y bajes a desayunar. Porque debes asearte bien, arreglarte y perfumarte.

Fubuki sonrió de forma tan dulce y agradecida, que Kidou no pudo evitar carcajearse por dentro.

-Te tengo una sorpresa especial. Pero debes darte prisa. -Dijo de último aquel senescal, y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Fubuki siguió las indicaciones cada vez más ansioso de la llegada de su amado príncipe. Estaba nervioso y por supuesto que al salir al exterior; lo primero que hizo fue correr y sentir la naturaleza invadiéndolo lentamente.

Les contó brevemente a sus amadas amigas lo que estaba ocurriendo; y se apresuró para regresar al castillo y prepararse.

Tomó un baño de agua tibia y una vez que salió del cuarto de baño de su habitación; se encontró con un hermoso vestido tendido sobre su cama.

Fubuki abrió los ojos encantado de ver aquella bonita prenda: Nueva, lujosa y por supuesto bastante delicada y del estilo de Fubuki.

Inmediatamente después de secarse y perfumarse, se colocó aquel vestido sin poder creer que fuese suyo. Casi toda su vida había usado harapos y hoy, hoy lucía especial.

Cuando se estaba cepillando el cabello, su padrastro entró nuevamente.

-¿Te gustó tu obsequio? -Preguntó bastante feliz.

-Sí, lo agradezco enormemente. -Dijo Fubuki inclinando el cuerpo con una leve sonrisa.

-Siéntate, te terminaré de cepillar el cabello.

Aquella repentina muestra de cariño nuevamente sorprendió al muchacho, pero aceptó muy gustoso y acercando una silla de madera acojinada; se sentó frente a la cama mientras Kidou tomaba el cepillo y su cabello.

-¿Sabes? Todavía no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. -Empezó a decir Kidou bastante concentrado en su labor. -Sé perfectamente que desde que me hice cargo de ti, me he comportado de una forma extraña y muy dura contigo.

-Lo sé. -Dijo Fubuki mirando sus pies descalzos.

-Pero quiero que sepas que lo hice precisamente para hacerte un muchacho decente, responsable y de bien. -Continuó diciendo. -Aquella vez que te abofetee lo hice por un arranque. Debo decir, que no me gustó para nada el oír que estuvieras saliendo con alguien a escondidas mías.

-Perdóname. -Dijo el pequeño. -Sé que actué muy mal, no pensé en eso.

-No importa. Cuando menos, sé ahora que tu prometido es un buen hombre. Mucho mejor que yo y obviamente mucho mejor que la molestia de Akio.

Fubuki no dijo nada.

-Fudou es un mal educado. Nunca pude hacerlo entrar en razón y si intentaba aplicar las mismas reglas con él que contigo, era más sencillo que él me terminara cansando y se terminara escapando; a que siguiera obedeciendo. -Kidou finalmente terminó y sonrió al mirar al bonito muchacho bien cepillado. -Al menos ahora se que serás feliz y estarás muy lejos de él.

-Es verdad. -Dijo Fubuki. -Muchas gracias por todo.

-Aún no termino.

Kidou sacó una caja debajo de la cama de Fubuki y se la entregó dejándola en su regazo.

-Ábrela. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos sonriente.

Cuando Fubuki la destapó se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Unos lindos zapatos estaban en ella. Fubuki los sacó y se los colocó de inmediato.

-Eso no es todo.

Kidou acercó las manos a la cabeza de Fubuki, y le colocó una bonita y pequeña diadema con un curioso moño rojo.

-Ahora ya estás completo.

Fubuki estaba tan contento con tantos regalos que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar fuertemente a su padrastro.

-Muchas gracias. -Dijo queriendo llorar.

Kidou lo rodeó y soltó una sonrisa perversa.

-No te preocupes, hoy es el último día que estás conmigo en esta casa, y quiero que sea especial.

Una vez que ambos se separaron. Kidou tomó las manos de Fubuki entre las suyas y mirándose a los ojos continuaron sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Será mejor que vayas por flores. -Dijo Kidou de pronto, Fubuki no pareció entender el mensaje y frunció el ceño.

-¿Flores? -Preguntó con una mirada curiosa y confundida.

-Así es. -Respondió su padrastro sonriendo. -Para cuando tu novio llegue, un gran banquete habrá de estar servido. Y en el centro de la mesa debe haber flores frescas.

Fubuki sonrió.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo asintiendo.

-Perfecto, dile a Fudou que te acompañe.

Aquella idea ya no le gustó.

-A-¿A Fudou? -Preguntó intentando que fuera una equivocación.

-Sí, a Fudou. -Dijo Kidou. -No puedes ir tú solo. Dile que te lleve a las colinas donde tanto habías deseado ir. Jamás te dejé ir a ti solo y ahora que ya dejarás Hokkaido; mejor que vayas y las conozcas.

-Pero Fudou,

-No te preocupes por Fudou. -Interrumpió Kidou sonriendo. -Yo mismo hablaré con él, no va a molestarte.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo Fubuki. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de aquello todavía.

Una vez que el pequeño Fubuki estaba en la cocina esperando a Fudou junto con su padrastro; éste llegó bastante indiferente, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería, pero no imaginaba por supuesto lo que vería.

Ante los ojos de Fudou, Fubuki pareció ser mucho más hermoso y llamativo que antes, y entonces lamentó mucho más que su amor fuera para alguien más que no fuera él.

-Fudou. -Empezó a decir el senescal. -Quiero que lleves a Fubuki a las colinas. No se tarden demasiado, si mis cálculos no fallan, deben estar aquí a las dos de la tarde.

-¿Por qué a las dos? -Preguntó el muchacho del tatuaje rojo. -Todavía falta mucho, ni siquiera son las nueve de la mañana y quieres tenernos tan tarde en casa.

-A esa hora estimo que el príncipe de Kidokawa llegue. Fubuki y tú tendrán el tiempo justo en lo que salen de Hokkaido y regresan. Si todo marcha bien, Fubuki tendrá tiempo de sobra para recorrer las colinas y descansar.

Fudou asintió.

-De acuerdo, lo llevaré hasta allá. -Kidou sonrió.

Fudou salió de la cocina, Fubuki estaba por seguirlo cuando fue detenido levemente del hombro.

-Espera. -Dijo Kidou.

Entonces éste salió de la cocina en dirección al recibidor. No demoró más allá de unos diez o quince segundos, y regresó con una prenda color roja.

Paró derecho a Fubuki, y le colocó una capa roja.

-Ahora sí estás listo. -Dijo Kidou sonriendo. -Ya estás completamente listo.

Fubuki sonrió y salió de la cocina para encontrarse con Fudou.

Todo estaba marchando a la perfección.

-Ya sé que me he comportado como un completo patán contigo. -Dijo Fudou a medio camino, mientras ambos recorrían el verde y fresco bosque y tomando a Fubuki del brazo sin lastimarlo; lo ayudaba a pasar por entre musgos y tierra húmeda. -Y quiero pedirte perdón.

Fubuki se sobresaltó. Todo el día parecía haber sido extraño, pero eso era el colmo. Lo entendía de su padrastro, Fubuki tenía la idea equivocada de que en el fondo; Kidou realmente lo amaba y lo veía como a un hijo, pero de Fudou no esperaba semejante cosa.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -Preguntó el bonito muchacho mirando al bastardo muy sorprendido.

-Para ser honesto sí. -Contestó Fudou encontrándose con Fubuki. -Y para ser más honesto, me molesta mucho que te cases con alguien que no sea yo. Ya sé que tomé la manera equivocada de quererte conmigo, pero no conozco otra existente.

Miró de nuevo al frente.

-Yo no soy como ese muchacho que te enamoró con cortesía y paseos. Yo prefiero algo rápido y efectivo. Sé que no es tu estilo, pero no pensaba en cambiar para tenerte. Lo admito, admito que perdí, y está bien.

Fubuki sonrió.

-¿Me perdonas? -Preguntó Fudou mirando nuevamente a Fubuki, y sonriendo de forma tan patética y bien actuada, que hasta Kidou lo felicitaría.

-Seguro. -Dijo Fubuki feliz. -No tengo corazón para negarme.

-Te lo agradezco. -Contestó el muchacho de piel pálida, y continuó mirando al frente.

Una vez en las colinas, Fubuki completamente maravillado echó a correr para buscar las flores más bellas.

Las colinas verdes que se lograban ver desde el castillo; se extendían varios kilómetros al sur de Hokkaido, y éstas, terminaban por delimitar el territorio, con el enorme e infame bosque negro, del cual tantos horrores se hablaban.

Si todo salía bien, Fubuki sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para caminar y correr sin descanso hasta llegar por error al tope del bosque, y ahí, sería presa fácil para Fudou.

Tal cual Kidou lo planeó; Fubuki estaba demasiado enamorado de aquel lugar como para percatarse siquiera donde estaba. Todo a su alrededor era un mar verde que danzaba a compás del viento. El sol mostraba una enorme extensión de depresiones y caminos naturales llenos de flores de toda clase de fragancias, colores y tamaños; que hacían enloquecer de amor a Fubuki.

Increíble que un lugar tan bello tuviera como vecino a un inmundo bosque que atrapaba y hacía morir de locura y desesperación a todo aquel que caía en sus redes.

Fubuki caminaba y saltaba oliendo el fresco pasto y sintiéndolo en sus tobillos.

-¡Dame tus zapatos! -Le oyó gritar a un Fudou sonriente que se había quitado los suyos y dejaba que su cabello danzara enamorado del viento.

Fubuki asintió y se quitó los zapatos. Al instante gritó emocionado al sentir el pasto bajo sus bonitos pies y echó a correr trastabillando y riendo maravillado.

Fudou cargando ambos pares de zapatos; siguió lentamente a su pequeño y enloquecido ciervo y manteniendo una sonrisa astuta; deseó que aquel momento jamás se acabara.

Lo tenía para él, y sin que Fubuki lo sospechara, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que tanto había deseado hacer por años.

Tras un par de horas, Fubuki se encontraba sentado colocándose los zapatos. Ya tenía algunas flores en el regazo, y estaba dispuesto a buscar el resto. Poco a poco se acercaba al final de las colinas, y Fudou, con los zapatos ya puestos y ambas manos en los bolsillos; miraba al sur intentando vislumbrar el comienzo del bosque.

Sin éxito, sonrió al darse cuenta de que alguien con la mirada mucho menos avispada como Fubuki; tampoco se daría cuenta de que caminaba solo hasta una trampa. Ambos, en la parte baja de una depresión que se abría como un bonito camino entre aquellos montones de colinas; sentían cada vez más el poder del viento y decidieron descansar bajo la sombra de las colinas que se hayaban sobre sus cabezas.

Recargados contra una; miraron hacia el cielo.

-¿Vendrás a visitarnos? -Preguntó Fudou mirando al cielo. Su cabello se meneaba a los lados y continuamente ocultaba sus ojos y hacía menear de arriba abajo su nariz.

-Por supuesto. -Respondió Fubuki haciendo una corona de flores. -Aunque no estoy seguro de que tan pronto. -Tejía hábilmente cada uno de los tallos y sonriente, contemplaba su obra sin hacer nada más.

-Será mejor que termines de recoger flores, o Kidou va a matarnos a ambos. -Fudou se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Fubuki. -A mí por no haberte apresurado ni llevado a tiempo de regreso a Hokkaido. -Fubuki tomó su mano y se incorporó con su corona de flores en la mano izquierda. -Y a tí por dejar esperando a tu prometido.

-Es verdad, tienes mucha razón. -Dijo Fubuki. -Prometo no tardarme demasiado.

Nuevamente caminó, esta vez más a prisa, justamente en dirección que Fudou deseaba, y entonces el pequeño mequetrefe de cabellos castaños agradeció estar realmente vivo.

Fubuki caminaba encontrando flores cada vez más bonitas y de olor mucho más agradable, intentaba detenerse y quedarse con las que tenía, pero entre más lejos iba, menos atención prestaba a su alrededor. Era como si un malvado hechizo cayera sobre él poco a poco, uno de los miles de trucos oscuros que aquel terrible lugar comenzaba a lanzar sobre quienes, sin saberlo, se adentraban cada vez más en sus dominios.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse gris, y el viento comenzó a disminuir; Fubuki ya hubiera presentido que algo malo hubiera ocurrido. Fudou era tan venenoso que sintió de pronto, cómo toda la maldad parecía manar de las rocas mismas y en torno a sus ojos.

A pesar de que las colinas aún no terminaban, y el linde del bosque aún era invisible para Fubuki; Fudou sentía un ambiente cada vez más pesado y sonrió. Sabía que su momento se acercaba.

Fubuki finalmente terminó y decidió dar marcha atrás, pero de pronto se sobresaltó ahogando un grito. Frente a él se abrió un negro sendero entre troncos oscuros y carcomidos. Alzando la vista aterrado pudo ver poderosos y viejos árboles de altura infinita y de color tan oscuro como la brea.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, había caminado hasta la entrada del horrible bosque negro.

Inmediatamente se echó a correr al otro lado soltando sus flores, pero de pronto topó con algo que le impidió tajantemente el paso.

Alzó los ojos y vio a Fudou. Había tropezado con él.

-¿Listo para seguir con nuestro paseo? -Preguntó aquel muchacho dejando ver una horrible y enferma sonrisa en el rostro.

Fubuki reprimió un grito y alejándose de Fudou, intentó correr de regreso a las colinas.

Pero fue en vano.

Fudou lo tomó fuertemente del brazo derecho haciéndolo gritar y lo arrojó rumbo al bosque.

-¿Sabes acaso por qué estamos aquí? –Preguntó Fudou con un tono sarcástico y demente en la voz.

-Aléjate. -Dijo Fubuki intentando que su miedo no lo dominara. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de ver al horrible muchacho acercarse a él.

-Porque tu querido padrastro me mandó a matarte. -Respondió Fudou satisfecho y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al instante, Fubuki contuvo el aliento.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

-Y no sólo eso. -Continuó diciendo Fudou acercándose cada vez más a Fubuki. -También me dio permiso para estar contigo. -Aquella sonrisa aumentó y sus ojos se convirtieron en horribles linternas en las cuales un único punto se tambaleaba imitando a una pupila. -Y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que me plazca.

Aquella última parte, hizo que el corazón de Fubuki diera un vuelco horrible, casi se queda sin voz, y a nada estaba de morir de la impresión.

-Kidou estaba ansioso porque este día llegara. –Singuió diciendo Fudou de forma maniática. -Y yo también.

Fubuki dio la vuelta para correr, pero Fudou se lanzó hacia delante y atrapándolo fuertemente; lo azotó contra un tronco y lo contempló con una enferma mirada.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Por favor, déjame ir! -Le rogaba Fubuki aterrado con ojos llorosos. -¡Yo no te he hecho nada! ¡No me hagas daño!

Fudou comenzó a reír tan horrible y estruendosamente, que parecía pertenecer al bosque mismo. La sangre de Fubuki se heló, y sintió que estaba perdido.

-Tu padrastro me pidió que te sacara el corazón. -Habló mirando a Fubuki con ojos bien abiertos. Pegó su rostro lo suficiente como para oler al muchacho y sentir su temor. -Pero antes de eso, me ha dado permiso para que pueda divertirme contigo.

Fubuki intentó zafarse en vano y empezó a jadear asustado.

Fudou sonrió marcando en su rostro una abominable mueca de placer y locura y se acercó para oler el cuello de Fubuki.

-Me gustas. -Empezó a decir enfermo. -Me gustas tanto, siempre me has gustado. Siempre. -Empezó a lamerlo y a morderlo.

Fubuki gritaba y se meneaba para zafarse, pero solamente provocaba que aquel bastardo comenzara a excitarse.

-Y ahora. -Continuó diciendo Fudou mientras pasaba su nariz por el cabello de Fubuki. -Ahora por fin podré hacerte lo que tanto he deseado.

Empezó a meter sus manos en el vestido y acarició brusca y abominablemente sus piernas.

-¡Déjame! -Gritó el pobre ciervo intentando apartarlo de sí.

Fudou lo lamía y jadeaba grotescamente totalmente excitado de tenerlo a su merced.

Pronto intentó abusar de él. Lo mordía y besaba sosteniendo esa horrible y bestial sonrisa llena de placer. Quería desgarrarle las prendas y someterlo a placer sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo, y entonces, oliendo su cabello, lamiendo su pecho y aferrando su cadera, intentó empezar a ultrajarlo.

-No sabes por cuanto tiempo esperé este momento. -Le oyó decir al abominable monstruo de fuerza descomunal e infames deseos. Fudou ahogaba risitas entre su misma excitación y jadeaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Lo más que hizo una vez, en la enorme desesperación de poseer a Fubuki; fue llegar a masturbarse horriblemente mientras pensaba en él. Aquella tarde lo había visto tan especialmente hermoso y prohibido en aquellos harapos.

Con la carita algo sucia y con rasguños debido al trabajo de despejar un viejo cobertizo donde su padrastro guardaba herramientas de labranza. Una tarde fría y húmeda, donde Fudou lo miraba fijamente desde su habitación.

Tan fascinante le resultaba aquel ciervo gimiendo para apartar algunas piedras que cubrían la entrada, y despejar así la pequeña casita de toda la maraña ponzoñosa que crecía en forma de plantas.

Tan delicioso le resultaba el ir y tomarlo ahí mismo contra su voluntad, tocar aquel ser débil y mancillado por el trabajo, y que ya sin poder controlar un pecaminoso deseo; optó por bajar una huesuda, débil y temblorosa mano hasta su entrepierna ya estimulada por aquellos indebidos pensamientos que se habían alojado en su mente. Alimentando lentamente cada vez más sus enfermas fantasías, simplemente se agachó en el suelo y aferrando aquel miembro perfectamente erecto; empezó a estimularse pensando en su hermoso y virgen ciervo.

Intentando reprimir gemidos de horrible placer; mordía y hería sus propios labios mientras su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba y su respiración tomaba poder. Ya no podía más, no podía seguir escondiendo su efímera dicha, y al unísono de su salvación en forma de un trueno; gritó poderosamente excitado.

Con la lluvia y el relámpago como escudo, aquella criatura se complacía sin reprimir alguna clase de gemido o deseo, y jamás en su vida sintió tanta delicia surcar por su cuerpo.

Hasta ahora.

Cada vez más enceguecido por la excitación y el dolor de su presa; Fudou empezó a perder la razón y a comportarse como la horrible bestia que era.

Fubuki lloraba y meneaba las manos intentando alejar al asqueroso bastardo de su cuerpo; y cuando más cerca vio su final; gritó tanto y tan desesperado que golpeó con los pies las espinillas, muslos y entrepierna de aquel famélico degenerado.

Fudou se quejó ahogando un gemido que terminó con su excitación momentánea y lo llenó de ira. Abofeteó fuertemente a Fubuki haciéndolo caer al suelo y luego se le arrojó encima para abusar de él sobre la tierra negra y fría del bosque.

Pero Fubuki desesperado y casi al borde de un ataque al corazón; asestó una fuerte patada a la entrepierna de Fudou haciéndolo gritar. Al instante se arrastró aferrándose a la tierra y la arrojó para que el furioso engendro se quedara ciego.

Aunque en un principio lo logró; debía darse prisa, no tendría otra oportunidad.

Fubuki se incorporó aferrándose a un tronco que lo lastimó más por el tacto que por las heridas que ya tenía; y jadeando de miedo se adentró en el bosque sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡TE MATARÉ! -Gritó Fudou ciego desgarrándose la garganta completamente fuera de sí. -¡TE ENCONTRARÉ Y TE MATARÉ, MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Luego lanzó un grito tan horrible que hizo estremecer al bosque mismo. Estaba furioso y azotó las manos contra la tierra.

Sudando y sin cordura, miró entonces con los ojos bien abiertos a un oscuro camino que se dibujaba entre los horribles y viejos árboles de aquel tétrico lugar. Las ojeras marcadas dejaban caer lágrimas extrañamente negras de los ojos del bastardo y entonces empezó a reír.

-No vas a sobrevivir allá dentro. -Dijo pasándose la lengua por entre los dientes, soltando saliva y jadeando. -Te vas a morir y entonces habrás pagado el haberme despreciado, pequeño marica.

Los pómulos se alzaron y aquel consumido rostro no pudo contener sonrisa más perversa y carcajada más sonora en su vida. Fudou había enloquecido. Se echó a reír haciendo el cuerpo hacia atrás. Escupía entre más bocanadas de aire tomaba cuando el poder de la carcajada aumentaba y aquella lengua danzaba como una señal de que su veneno empezaba a salir.

-¡Te vas a morir por haberme mandando al carajo! ¡Así será! ¡Así será! -Siguió riendo en el suelo de aquel lugar.

Cuánto tiempo, nadie lo sabe. Simplemente continuó riendo, y el eco de sus carcajadas se escuchó por todo el maldito bosque.

Fubuki simplemente corría asustado. Lloraba y buscaba una salida. Le tenía miedo al lugar y le tenía pánico a Fudou. Estaba perdido.

Jamás supo alguien cuanto tiempo corrió aquel muchacho, horas, días, semanas quizá. Todo el lugar era el mismo, sombrío, frío y con extraños ruidos que se escuchaban pululando por doquier.

Entre más corría, más pesado y lúgubre se tornaba aquel lugar, y extrañas miradas aparecían de todos lados, emergiendo desde el fondo de negros y estancados nacimientos de agua, hasta las ramas de los mismos árboles.

Fubuki finalmente cayó vencido un día, y se echó a llorar a más no poder. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan miserable.

Una vez que cayó, no volvió a levantarse.


	9. La Pradera

**9**

**La Pradera**

Para cuando Fubuki abrió los ojos, una enorme oscuridad seguía reinando su mundo. Extraños graznidos se escuchaban a lo lejos, la tierra era húmeda y fría, un extraño olor a plantas se abría por doquier y se oía algo que ebullía y reventaba tal cual el agua cuando está hirviendo.

Creía que todo había sido un hermoso sueño que había pasado a volverse una horrible pesadilla y que en cuanto despertara; se encontraría a sí mismo en su habitación en el medio de la noche antes del primer día de primavera; cuando su amado príncipe llegaría y se lo llevaría lejos a comenzar una vida juntos.

Pero no era así. Todo había sido cierto: Los regalos, el paseo y el infame Akio intentando abusar de él.

Y al ver como se encontraba en aquel infierno oscuro, al ver ante sus ojos como todo era negro y sin vida; un horrible dolor surcó su corazón y comenzó a llorar.

Lloraba más por encontrarse en aquel lugar y haberse dado cuenta de su realidad; que por el hecho de que Akio pudiera encontrarlo, algo le hiciera daño; o incluso que Gouenji pudiera llegar a Hokkaido y llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

Un lugar así, tan frío y muerto, marchitaba el corazón de Fubuki.

Y sin embargo, cuando creía verse perdido, como si fuera un milagro; un pequeño haz de luz apareció lenta y débilmente muy a lo lejos de donde Fubuki se encontraba. Éste, quien solamente alcanzaba a vislumbrar un infinito mar de troncos y enredaderas a centímetros de distancia; poco a poco pudo ver cómo la luz nacía e intentaba penetrar aquel desolado lugar.

Estaba amaneciendo.

El corazón de Fubuki pareció volver a la vida. ¡Luz por fin! Fubuki sonrió y se incorporó sentándose en cuclillas para ver sino era una confusión. Se restregó el dorso de la mano derecha sobre el rostro para enjugarse las lágrimas, y al mejorar su visión pudo darse cuenta de que aquel diminuto hueco de luz permanecía intacto.

Sonrió aún más, se sintió entonces liberado y echó a correr desesperado hacia la salida. Aunque tropezara y se hiriera; corría con el único propósito de liberarse de aquel espantoso lugar.

Los ruidos a su alrededor aumentaban y la oscuridad intentaba alejarlo de su escape; pero Fubuki solamente tenía ojos para aquel boquete luminoso al cual se acercaba cada vez más.

Tras un tiempo que parecería interminable; la luz comenzó a invadir aquel negro universo, y Fubuki empezó a sentir el calor del nuevo día. Finalmente se acercó al borde de aquella cada vez más enceguecedora luz y al atravesarla, casi se queda ciego.

¡Era libre! ¡Libre otra vez!

Tras cubrirse los ojos con los brazos; pudo escuchar enceguecido el trinar de algunos pájaros y oler el pasto fresco por la brisa de la mañana. Lentamente entreabrió los ojos alejando sus brazos y mirando sus pies. Empezó a subir la vista y una vez que fue lo suficientemente capaz para sostener la vista al horizonte; apartó sus brazos y sonrió.

Un hermoso paisaje se dibujaba ante él: Una enorme pradera se abría a partir de donde estaba de pie y hasta un hermoso y verde bosque a un par de kilómetros de distancia.

Las aves volaban a metros de su cabeza rumbo a su hogar en aquel verde santuario y el viento jugaba intentando controlar su delicado vuelo.

Fubuki exhaló enamorado de aquella visión; su corazón había vuelto a ser el de antes y casi se desmaya de felicidad. Entonces empezó a reír y a llorar y se echó a correr rumbo al bosque contrario dejando atrás su horrible prisión.

Poco a poco sentía el calor de la naturaleza y dejaba atrás el frío que aquel abominable lugar ponía como hechizo a todo ser ajeno a su propia creación y nacimiento. Fubuki se dejó caer sobre el pasto a pocos metros de comenzar a correr y miró al cielo azul.

Las nubes navegaban invadiendo casi todo el cielo, y poderosas sombras sobre el pasto empezaban a devorar el lugar haciéndolo ver más pintoresco. Fubuki dio gracias de que una nube del tamaño del castillo donde solía vivir, pasara sobre él y le quitara de encima el sol por un largo rato.

Entonces recordó su hogar, y recordó que su príncipe llegaría y no lo encontraría.

Se mordió los labios para no intentar llorar, pero fue en vano. Podría volver a casa, pero sería muy tarde, y además, tanto Fudou como su padrastro, deseaban verlo muerto.

Tras casi diez minutos y habiendo pasado aquella enorme nube; Fubuki se incorporó y bajó una pequeña inclinación para dirigirse al bosque.

Dio un último vistazo hacia atrás y pudo ver a lo lejos una enorme mole sombría que era invadida cada vez más por una densa y espantosa neblina. Fubuki se estremeció y un breve escalofrío lo invadió.

Se frotó los brazos y parpadeando dejó atrás aquella terrible imagen, para mirar nuevamente hacia delante y contemplar el nuevo bosque que se abría ante él. Sonrió sintiendo un bonito calor invadir su espíritu y corazón y se dirigió feliz hacia el bosque, sin sentir miedo o tristeza alguna.

Aquel bosque al que se dirigía; se extendía por varios kilómetros, aún cuando a vista humana pudiera parecer tan pequeño y fácil de recorrer como muchos otros. Ha decir verdad, aquel bonito lugar nacía al pie de las montañas e iba a morir muy al sur, cerca de su contraparte negra y muerta que lanzaba penas y maldiciones a todo aquel que cayera en sus fauces, ya fuera por ignorancia, fanfarronería o simple estupidez.

Cuando Fubuki llegó al pie del bosque; suspiró y se tomó el estómago con un semblante algo enfermo: Tenía hambre.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había huido, permanecido inconsciente o había tardado siquiera en seguir aquella luz que le había devuelto la libertad; y es que resultaba imposible hacer un cálculo preciso de todos modos.

Se internó en el bosque olvidando penosamente el hambre que sentía y simplemente continuó caminando sin algún rumbo fijo.

El calor comenzaba a aparecer, sin embargo no era asfixiante y resultaba bastante bien para el pobre ciervo que había pasado mucho tiempo lleno de frío. Los animales empezaron a salir y comenzar sus paseos y actividades como solían hacerlo y Fubuki sonrió al verlos ir y venir sin miedo alguno de su presencia.

De pronto, un bonito cervatillo apareció frente a él y lo miró bastante curioso. De cierto modo, a aquel animal le resultaba familiar la presencia de Fubuki.

-Hola. -Dijo el muchacho dulcemente bastante contento de tener al pequeño animal frente a él. -Buenos días.

El animal se acercó lentamente y como si un extraño impulso lo hubiera dominado; acurrucó la cabeza en la cadera y piernas del muchacho con un enorme amor.

-Oh, te recuerdo. -Dijo Fubuki sonriendo mucho más. -¡Eres tú el pequeño animal que Gouenji y yo ayudamos!

Y aunque se sintió acongojado al pensar en su príncipe; Fubuki se inclinó y tomando al cervatillo de la cabeza lo acarició amorosamente.

-¿Podrías ayudarme? Estoy sucio y me siento un poco cansado.

El ciervo jaló un extremo del vestido de Fubuki y comenzó a conducirlo más al interior del bosque.

Tras quince o veinte minutos; Fubuki llegó a un pequeño y hermoso lago que era alimentado por una cascada: Un lugar de acceso complicado y con una belleza enorme. Todo un santuario al cual se puede llegar por pura suerte.

Fubuki agradeció al ciervo y una vez que el pequeño animal se fue dando enormes saltos, se acercó a la orilla del lago.

El agua era sumamente clara, Fubuki vio su reflejo y empezó a reír.

-Vaya, luzco peor de lo que pensaba. -Dijo encantadoramente y se agachó para tomar agua entre sus manos y lavarse la cara.

Después se empezó a quitar la ropa y se metió en el lago para poder asearse correctamente.

Una vez terminado de bañarse, se sentó en la orilla pastosa de un extremo del lago y también lavo su ropa, afortunadamente no estaba desgastada o rasgada y en su capa solamente necesitaría un par de zurcidas para quedar como nueva.

Esperó sentado en aquel lugar a que el sol secara sus prendas. Tenía los pies metidos en el agua y los meneaba lentamente pensando en lo que haría.

-Ya no puedo volver a casa. -Comenzó a decirse. -Solamente me resta salir de este bosque e intentar llegar al reino de Kidokawa, tal vez ahí pueda buscar a Gouenji y aclararle yo mismo todo lo que sucedió.

-"Sé que me creerá y entonces todo estará bien otra vez.

Nuevamente se sentía bien sentimentalmente. Aunque le preocupaba mucho lo que su padrastro y Fudou le dijeran a Gouenji cuando preguntara por él.

Y cuando su ropa se secó y se vistió hermosamente otra vez, abandonó aquel lugar y marchó hacia delante sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, simplemente pensaba en salir del bosque y una vez que viera alguna señal de vida; preguntaría por el reino de su príncipe y se dirigiría hacia el.

Pasó la noche durmiendo dulcemente en una improvisada camita de hojas que tan amablemente unos conejos le habían ayudado a juntar; Fubuki seguía siendo tan dulce a pesar de todas sus desgracias que los animales se conmovieron profundamente de él. También pudo probar algunas fresas y manzanas que otros animales le habían ayudado a conseguir y por la mañana, pensaba, todo sería mucho mejor.

Aquella noche no tuvo pesadillas, soñó con su príncipe. Cómo él llegaba hasta aquel hermoso bosque y se lo llevaba en brazos a su nuevo hogar.


	10. Reunión

**10**

**Reunión**

Kidou esperaba sentado en la silla principal con un semblante serio y meneando delicadamente una copa de vino.

El enorme salón estaba casi oscuro de no ser por los rayos de luz que se filtraban por secciones. Desde que ambos reyes habían muerto, Kidou había ordenado se instalaran cortinas oscuras y que se abrieran solamente cuando él lo ordenara. Claro que casi nunca lo deseaba, amaba la oscuridad; se sentía seguro y poderoso en ella.

El escuchar que Fubuki había escapado lo había enloquecido; un plan tan perfecto había salido mal justo en el último paso, aunque dudaba que siguiera vivo en un lugar tan espantoso como lo era el bosque negro; sabía que primero lo mataría emocionalmente y al final físicamente: Una muerte casi perfecta, de no ser porque Kidou quería ser quien lo matara.

Tenía puestos los goggles y la capa, y esperaba con la puerta a su espalda; a que Fudou le indicara que el príncipe de Kidokawa llegara.

Y una vez que Fudou dio dos golpecitos seguidos a la puerta sin abrirla; Kidou dejó aquella copa de vino y se puso de pie rumbo a la parte más oscura del salón.

Unos minutos más tarde, Gouenji entró no muy convencido de aquel encuentro; un mozo le había indicado que el senescal y padrastro del príncipe Fubuki deseaba verlo dentro del salón principal.

Gouenji creía estaría Fubuki con él para hablar sobre su decisión de casarse, pero al encontrar la puerta cerrada y un salón oscuro, su desconfianza aumentó para mal.

-Pasa. -Le oyó decir a alguien en la oscuridad. -Y cierra la puerta.

Gouenji entró nada convencido, obedeció la indicación de mantener el salón cerrado y permaneció de pie intentando vislumbrar a alguien en la oscuridad.

-No seas tímido, siéntate, en un momento estaré contigo.

Gouenji tomó el respaldo de la silla principal y la deslizó hacia atrás lentamente para sentarse.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que tengamos una conversación.

Kidou emergió de su oscuro escondite y se mostró espléndido y soberbio. Gouenji se sobresaltó al verlo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó el senescal acercándose lentamente.

-Nada, solo que me sorprende un poco. No creí que el senescal de Hokkaido fuera tan joven y con ese aspecto tan...

-¿Fuera de lo común? -Preguntó Kidou con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Sus ojos podían verse a través de los anteojos.

-No era la palabra que buscaba.

-Lo imagino. No importa, este no es sólo un cómodo disfraz; es mi personalidad en mi forma de ser misma, normalmente me muestro tal como me conviene que me vean.

-"Por supuesto que no espero que entiendas algo de lo que estoy hablando.

Llegó al borde de la mesa y rodeó la silla principal por detrás.

-¿Dónde está Fubuki? -Preguntó Gouenji nada cómodo con aquellas actitudes.

-No está. -Respondió Kidou sin darle importancia. -Salió a dar un paseo con un muchacho.

De pronto acercó el rostro al costado izquierdo de Gouenji inclinando el cuerpo y le susurró al oído:

-Espero que no te moleste, y en todo caso, ese muchacho no vale la pena.

De pronto alejó la silla y se sentó descaradamente sobre las piernas del sorprendido muchacho.

-Tú necesitas algo mejor. -Dijo Kidou sonriendo perversamente. -Olvida a Fubuki, ese maricón es muy poco para ti.

Inclinó el cuerpo pegando su entrepierna a la del príncipe; tomando ambas piernas suyas como impulso y alzando el culo ofreciéndose cada vez más.

-Tú necesitas a alguien como yo.

Acercó el rostro oliendo el cuello de Gouenji y empezó a lamerlo sacando y retrayendo la lengua velozmente.

-Me gustas. -Susurró fascinado. -No esperaba que el príncipe de Kidokawa fuera tan atractivo.

-Aléjate de mí. -Dijo Gouenji enfurecido.

Kidou empezó a reír alzándose soberbiamente sobre Gouenji y sin bajarse de él.

-No te hagas el mojigato. -Dijo profundamente divertido. -Sabes que yo soy exactamente lo que buscas.

-¡Apártate de mi de una vez o yo mismo me encargaré,

-Shhhhh, no te exaltes. -Kidou calló a Gouenji colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. -No me gusta que se enojen conmigo, y menos alguien como tú.

Gouenji sostenía una mirada retadora e iracunda, en contraparte con la mirada perversa de Kidou.

En el fondo, el hechicero estaba carcajeándose.

-Puedes tenerme sin dejar a Fubuki. Solamente tienes que pedirlo. Tenerme cuando quieras.

Los ojos de Gouenji relampaguearon y lleno de rabia tomó a Kidou de los hombros y lo azotó contra la mesa.

Éste riéndose se deslizó como una asquerosa serpiente hacia las rodillas de Gouenji obligándolo a permanecer sentado y alzó el rostro con ojos brillantes, mirada enferma y una sonrisa que le hacía juego.

-Vamos a pasarla bien.

Dijo de último en un susurro y perfectamente hincado tomó la cremallera del pantalón del príncipe y empezó a bajarla con toda la intención de sacar su miembro y hacerle una felación.

Pero en cuanto Gouenji se percató de que aquellos dedos tocaban la cremallera y la deslizaban para abrirla; se puso de pie con todas sus fuerzas apartando a Kidou de golpe.

-¡¿Dónde está Fubuki? -Preguntó más furioso que antes. -¡¿Dónde lo tienes? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?

Kidou sonreía enfermamente con aquellos horribles ojos brillando a más no poder.

-¡Está muerto! -Respondió eufórico. -¡Lo mandé matar!

-¡Estás mintiendo! -Gritó Gouenji sin poder creer tal cosa. -¡Estás en un error!

-Cree lo que quieras, príncipe. -Dijo Kidou cambiando por completo su comportamiento. Ahora era serio, agresivo, y en sus ojos se veía maldad. -El bastardo de Shirou fue llevado al bosque negro y ahí fue asesinado.

Gouenji se fue para atrás con un semblante de horror en el rostro. No podía creerlo, había pasado de sentir rabia a tener un miedo enorme.

-Y en todo caso. -Empezó a decir Kidou incorporándose sin dejar de ver a Gouenji a los ojos. -Aunque mi sirviente falló, el muy cobarde seguramente fue ultrajado, y huido hacia el interior del bosque.

-No. -Empezó a decir Gouenji casi temblando muerto de miedo y preocupación. -No, no puede ser verdad.

-Adentrándose cada vez más y más... Morirá de hambre, de dolor, de tristeza... Pero morirá tarde o temprano.

-"Sino es que ya es demasiado tarde.

-No… ¡NO!

Gouenji temblando se echó a correr saliendo velozmente del salón.

-¡Será mejor que te des prisa! -Gritó Kidou riéndose. -¡O puede ser demasiado tarde!

Para cuando Gouenji brincaba las escaleras de la entrada y se dirigía rumbo al sur; una poderosa carcajada manaba del castillo. Kidou se reía enfermamente complacido de aquella maravillosa obra que había creado.

Gouenji con lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme determinación; corrió rumbo al bosque como nunca antes había corrido en su vida. Estaba desesperado, y temía por la vida de su amado Fubuki.

Y una vez que logró atravesar las hermosas colinas y llegó al linde del bosque negro; se detuvo.

Miró fijamente el nacimiento del bosque y el cómo tras unas cuantas hileras de oscuros y carcomidos troncos; los senderos se cruzaban, perdían y se volvían tan negros como el horizonte, en el corazón del bosque cubierto en neblinas.

Apretó los puños, los dientes y entró con todo el valor del mundo para buscar y encontrar a su amado príncipe.

Pero jamás lo halló, por más que recorrió los caminos, lagos y horribles encrucijadas; por más que buscó y gritó, jamás lo encontró.

Y sin en cambio, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.


	11. La Casa

**11**

**La Casa**

Amaneció.

Fubuki caminaba siempre al norte, dispuesto a encontrar el reino de Kidokawa y así encontrarse con su amado príncipe.

Durante casi una semana estuvo vagando por el bosque, siempre caminando y con el corazón cada vez más puesto en su deseo de volver a ver a su prometido. Deseaba abandonar el lugar en el que estaba, aún cuando le pareciera seguro y sintiera la bondad manar de cada pequeño ser que lo habitaba; su congoja era imposible de desaparecer.

Ya finalmente logró hayar una pequeña casita en el medio de un claro.

Un pequeño y cristalino río lo bordeaba de lado izquierdo, y un pequeño y modesto puentecito de roca bien trabajada; era el encargado de atravesarlo.

Fubuki sonrió enamorado del lugar.

-¡Una casita! -Dijo entusiasmado. -¡Seguro que podrán ayudarme a encontrar el camino al reino de Kidokawa!

Fubuki corrió velozmente saliendo de los arbustos y cruzó el pequeño claro hasta llegar a la puertecita de madera.

Se detuvo de golpe al notar de pronto, cómo aquella casita parecía estar a oscuras.

Se asomó por la ventana con ojos bien abiertos, y conduciendo la vista a distintas direcciones; rápidamente hizo una pequeña mueca de inconformidad y se apartó.

-Pero cuanto desorden hay ahí dentro. -Dijo colocando las manos en su esbelta cadera y haciendo un adorable puchero. -No quisiera irrumpir groseramente, pero eso que he visto es inconcebible. ¡Descuidar así una casa tan bonita! ¡Pero que absurdo! Y peor es que por fuera la mantengan tan bien, debería darle vergüenza al dueño.

Fubuki caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta y tocó suavemente tres veces.

Nadie abrió, ni siquiera algún ruido surgió del interior.

-No están en casa. ¿Pero a dónde irían? -Tomó la perilla y giró la muñeca.

La puerta se abrió fácilmente y levantó una densa capa de polvo.

Fubuki tosió inmediatamente, aún cuando no hubiera movido los pies ni un centímetro del escalón principal.

-Pero que desastre. -Dijo con voz rasposa y entre abriendo el ojo izquierdo. -Con o sin gente, esta casita tan bonita no puede seguir así.

Una vez que pudo respirar nuevamente, Fubuki entró y se dedicó de lleno a cambiar el lugar.

Todo lucía tan adorable: Pequeñas sillitas y mesitas de madera que fungían como únicos muebles, además de un silloncito y varios banquitos más.

Una cocina relativamente pequeña y unas escaleritas que llevaban a un mono segundo piso.

Fubuki sonrió y soltó una risita pequeña.

-Pero que adorable lugar. -Dijo para sí. -Con mayor razón no puedo permitir que cositas tan bonitas se desgasten por el maltrato.

Y de inmediato buscó un trapo en la cocina, cuál sería su sorpresa al advertir varias pilas de platos y vasos, y muchos de ellos con restos de comida de algunas cuantas horas.

-¡Pero que espanto! ¡¿Quién podría vivir en semejantes condiciones? ¡¿Qué acaso no siente repulsión?

Molesto se desató la capa y la colocó en un ganchito sujeto a la pared. Tomó una cubeta con agua hasta la mitad y la arrojó a la pila de trastos.

-¡Eso servirá para ayudar a que algo se despegue! -Dijo satisfecho.

Y entonces buscó una escoba y empezó a barrer.

Aquel trabajo no le resultó una carga tan pesada, había estado tan acostumbrado a cosas mucho más complicadas durante tanto tiempo; que el aseo de aquella casita indudablemente menor que su propia habitación; le parecía como volver a calentar sus brazos.

Parecía que sus articulaciones volvían a la vida, y no bastante sorprendido con la rapidez que seguía teniendo; logró lavar los trastes y limpiar muebles y ventanas para antes del medio día.

Reacomodó varias cosas y se deshizo de muchas otras, las cuales las consideraba "cachivaches de adorno" sin alguna clase de valor decorativo, funcional o estético.

Antes del atardecer, Fubuki estaba en la planta de arriba tendiendo camas y limpiando cómodas, ventanas y armarios por fuera.

La cena se cocinaba a fuego lento.

Y en un par de horas podría disfrutar de ella tranquilamente.

De pronto sintió un profundo cansancio y se sentó en una de las camas que había en la habitación.

No eran tan pequeñas como el resto de los muebles, pero a simple vista parecerían camas individuales de un chico de doce años.

Fubuki cerró los ojos y frunciendo el ceño se estiró pujando fuertemente, sus huesos se reacomodaron y lanzando un bostezo se dejó caer de lado.

Se acurrucó dulcemente en las recién cambiadas colchas, y se echó a dormir muerto de cansancio.

Cuando llegó la noche, Fubuki seguía durmiendo, su respiración era pequeña y lenta y se había calentado por sí mismo.

Entre sueños escuchó como llegaban y abrían la puerta, y posteriormente como subían las escaleras tras algunos murmuros y exaltaciones.

Sin embargo seguía perdido, y no tendría control de ninguna manera de sí mismo.

Hasta que poco a poco recuperó la conciencia y abriendo los ojos lentamente; pudo ver las siluetas de algunos seres que se cernían sobre él.

Fubuki se exaltó y lanzó un grito pegándose rápidamente a la pared.

-¡Alto! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No queremos hacerte daño! -Habló una vocecita agradable y optimista.

De pronto salió de la oscuridad un pequeño niño de ojos grandes y castaños.

Fubuki sonrió aliviado y se enterneció profundamente de ver a la pequeña criaturita de piel morena aparecer ante él.

-Ah, que niño tan lindo. -Dijo enormemente enternecido.

El pequeño empezó a reír con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es seguro entonces, así que mis amigos pueden salir. -Se dio la vuelta. -¡Salgan, salgan! ¡Es buena persona!

De pronto apareció otro niño, éste sin embargo, lucía un poco temeroso.

-¿Estás-estás seguro? -Preguntó el segundo niño, de ojos azules, cabello castaño y piel clara.

Fubuki sonrió e hizo sonrojar al recién llegado.

El primer niño empezó a reír y sus demás amigos salieron.

Apareció entonces un niño de grandes ojos color miel, y con una risita pícara que no pudo contener al ver a Fubuki.

-Está usando un vestido. -Dijo el pequeño niño riendo pícaramente.

-¡Kogure no seas grosero! -Le recriminó el pequeño de ojos castaños.

Fubuki se sonrojó.

-No importa, sé que es extraño, yo mismo me tuve que acostumbrar cuando tenía su edad. -Dijo Fubuki tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lucía tan hermoso y noble, que el propio Kogure dejó de reír y lo miró con ojos bien abiertos y semblante cautivado.

Por ello los demás salieron entonces sin miedo o pena.

Un pequeñito de cabellos verdes atados en forma de colita de pony, casi tan adorable como Fubuki. Otro más con una carita sonrojada y ojos brillantes, y su compañerito, que parecía un gato, aún sin tener orejas o una cola esponjosa.

Fubuki se conmovió al ver a tantos niños y un cálido sentimiento traspasó su corazón.

El primer niño habló.

-Éstos son mis amigos: Él es Tachimukai. -Éste sonrió y se sonrojó. -Kogure a quien ya conoces. -El otro soltó una risita, ahora por haber sido presentado. -Midorikawa. -Y Midorikawa saludó con una gran sonrisa. -Shinsuke y Matsuno.

-Mucho gusto. -Dijeron éstos últimos con enorme alegría.

-Y también, -Calló de golpe. -¿Dónde está Atsuya? -Preguntó confundido.

-Aquí. -Se escuchó una voz que permanecía en la oscuridad. -Y no pienso salir de aquí, no quiero conocerlo.

-¡Atsuya no seas grosero! -Gritó el primer niño.

-No me importa, quiero que se vaya de la casa, aquí no es bienvenido. -Respondió el pequeño de forma hostil.

-Pues yo sí le doy la bienvenida. -Respondió su compañero.

-¡Y nosotros! -Respondieron los demás muy decididos.

Atsuya berreó y apareció finalmente.

Un pequeño de cabellos rosados y piel clara, tan parecido a Fubuki cuando tenía ocho años.

Fubuki sonrió.

-¡Qué adorable es Atsuya! -Dijo conmovido.

Atsuya se cruzó de brazos y lo evadió.

-No te preocupes, se le pasará. -Dijo el primer niño sonriendo.

Atsuya torció la boca.

-Y ya que estamos todos, -Continuó el pequeño. -Yo soy Endou. -Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja dejando escapar una risita. -Y todos nosotros vivimos aquí.

-Eso puedo verlo pequeño. -Dijo Fubuki sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó Matsuno.

-Yo me llamo Shirou Fubuki. -Dijo éste. -Y solía ser el príncipe de Hokkaido.

Todos los niños lo miraron con ojos bien abiertos.

-Pero eso fue hace tiempo. -Fubuki sonrió. -Pero díganme, ¿Qué hacen ustedes solos viviendo en este lugar?

-Es que aquí nos sentimos a gusto. -Respondió Matsuno.

-Todos nos cuidamos entre sí y no tenemos que preocuparnos de los demás. -Continuó Midorikawa.

-¿Y sus padres? -Preguntó Fubuki.

-Él los mató. -Respondió Endou con ojos bien abiertos.

-Un brujo, el que se encargó de quemar las aldeas y pueblos donde nosotros vivíamos. -Habló Matsuno alzando los brazos y abriendo cada vez más los ojos.

-El mismo que casi nos mata. -Siguió Tachimukai. -Llegamos aquí por azar, la casita era del abuelo de Shinsuke y hemos estado aquí desde hace algunos meses.

Shinsuke asintió.

-El brujo que atacó mi aldea y la aldea de Tachimukai, fue el mismo que destruyó la de los demás amigos.

-Y el bastardo sigue suelto haciendo lo que quiere. -Habló Atsuya entrecerrando los ojos.

-Llegamos aquí por pura suerte. -Dijo Kogure. -Si tan solo supiéramos quien es exactamente.

-Solo sabemos que ha destruido reinos enteros con el solo chasquear de sus dedos, y cambia de forma cuando y donde quiere. -Dijo Midorikawa estremeciéndose.

-Y usa esa capa roja, la capa roja es la única cosa que jamás voy a olvidar. -Habló Endou apretando sus pequeños puños. -Sus ojos, son imposibles de ver, usa algo extraño que impide que los vea.

"-De todos nosotros, yo he sido el que más cerca lo ha visto, y sólo puedo recordar una horrible risa y una sonrisa perversa; antes de que quemara todo... Antes de que desapareciera y yo tuviera que escapar.

El corazón de Fubuki se marchitó, y entonces comprendió el porqué aquellos niños mantenían un hogar tan deplorable.

Sonrió.

-Pero vamos, no todo es malo, están ustedes siete aquí, y he preparado una deliciosa cena. ¿Quién quiere acompañarme?

De inmediato aquellos pequeños niños sonrieron y rieron emocionados.

Fubuki se incorporó y abriendo la puerta, se dispuso a bajar con las pequeñas criaturas.

-¿Atsuya, no piensas bajar también? -Preguntó mirando hacia atrás.

-No tengo hambre. -Respondió el pequeño molesto.

-¡Atsuya ven acá! -Gritó Endou.

Y a regañadientes el pequeño de cabellos rosados cruzó la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Fubuki rió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	12. Sopa de champiñones

**12**

**Sopa de champiñones**

Aquella modesta cena había sido deliciosa.

Fubuki la había preparado con profundo amor, y aquellos niños quedaron encantados de probar algo tan delicioso. Hacía mucho que no sentían tanta ternura, y no recibían tanto cariño.

Incluso en un pequeño tazón de crema de hongos.

Cuando la cena se terminó, el pequeño príncipe miró satisfecho a sus nuevos amigos.

-¿Y dónde se supone que habían estado? -Preguntó curioso. -¿Cómo han logrado vivir todo este tiempo?

-Solo hemos estado aquí un par de meses. -Dijo Endou, quien aún masticaba algunos trozos de los champiñones de la sopa. -Pero nos hemos adaptado con lo que sabemos.

-Solemos buscar comida en el bosque, es como una enorme despensa. -Dijo Shinsuke parándose sobre la silla y alzando las manos. -Aunque casi siempre tenemos que conformarnos con esas cosas que crecen entre los arbustos, y cuando Atsuya se lo propone, logra atinarle a uno o dos conejos con su flecha.

Fubuki se sorprendió.

-Oh, Atsuya, entonces eres un arquero. -Dijo encantadoramente.

-Bah. -Refunfuñó éste cruzándose de brazos. -Ni que fuera gran cosa hacerse de un arco.

-¡Atsuya! -Gritó Endou. -Ya te dije que no seas grosero.

Fubuki rió sutilmente: -No te preocupes, yo sé que es un poco modesto, pero no tiene malas intenciones.

Atsuya volvió a refunfuñar.

-Eso es lo que crees, es un loco. -Añadió Tachimukai.

Y todos rieron, claro, a excepción de Atsuya.

-¿Y tú? -Preguntó Endou. -¿Por qué no estás en Hokkaido?

Fubuki bajó tristemente la mirada.

-No debiste preguntarle, se ha puesto mal. -Habló Matsuno preocupado.

-No, no se preocupen. -Fubuki recuperó el semblante, o al menos lo intentó. -Resulta que tuve que escapar de casa.

Todos los niños se exaltaron. Atsuya simplemente prefirió ignorarlo.

-Mi padrastro, el senescal de Hokkaido... sinceramente creí que era una buena persona.

"-A pesar de hacerme usar cosas que no quería o de ponerme a asear el castillo.

-¡Es un animal! -Gritó Midorikawa enojado.

-¡Sí, no merece tratarte así! ¡Ojalá reciba su merecido! -Kogure también se paró sobre la silla y gritó molesto.

-¿Qué intentó hacerte? -Preguntó Matsuno.

-Un muchacho que vive con nosotros fue quien me llevó al Bosque Negro con engaños y ahí quiso matarme.

Todos volvieron a exaltarse.

Incluso Atsuya frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a Fubuki.

-¿El-El-El Bo-Bo-Bosqu-Bosqu-e? ¿El Bosque? ¿El Bosque-Ne-Ne

-¡El Bosque Negro! ¡El maldito Bosque Negro! -Gritó Atsuya desesperado.

Tachimukai calló aterrado.

Y todo mundo reparó en Atsuya.

-Ese maldito lugar, solo un lunático se atrevería siquiera a intentar matar a alguien ahí. -Continuó el chico. -Ahora comprendo porque llegaste aquí. -Pareció calmarse. -No se como, pero evadiste el sitio, y estás vivo.

-Entré si eso es a lo que te refieres. -Habló Fubuki seguro de lo que decía.

Y todo mundo se exaltó aún más.

Atsuya incluso, abrió bien los ojos y miró asombrado a Fubuki.

-Estás mintiendo. -Dijo. -Deberías haber muerto. Es imposible que alguien entre y llegue al otro lado o encuentre alguna salida siquiera.

-Te aseguro que no es así, es cierto que pude haber muerto, pero salí con vida. -Continuó Fubuki, cada vez más seriamente. -Lo atravesé, y así fue como llegué hasta las praderas y este bosque.

Los niños lo miraron entonces asombrados.

Atsuya parecía dudar de aquella historia, pero no dijo nada.

Incluso para su corta edad, todos ellos habían escuchado historias horribles sobre aquel lugar.

Atsuya, quien era el más astuto y desconfiado de todos aquellos chicos; había visto con sus propios ojos la entrada de aquel lugar hacía mucho tiempo.

Jamás volvió a ver a quienes se habían aventurado a entrar ahí.

La historia de Fubuki lo hacía dudar, creía que alguien tan débil como él no podría sobrevivir siquiera a pasar unos cuantos árboles en el interior.

Pero lo veía tan seguro, que de cierto modo se quebraba la cabeza intentando responderse cientos de preguntas:

¿Hay un modo de salir de él? ¿Qué es tan horrible que te mata lentamente? ¿Por qué no te has vuelto loco si lo atraviesas?... ¿Por qué un lugar tan infame existe... y para qué?

Volviendo a la realidad, aquel albino muchacho continuó escuchando el relato de su indeseable huésped.

-¿Cómo escapaste del asesino? -Preguntó Shinsuke.

Fubuki se estremeció.

-Hay ciertas cosas tan horribles que desearía no contar. -Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Atsuya se inquietó.

"-Entonces... -Pensó. -¿De verdad él?

-Solamente puedo decir que me libré de él y eché a correr lo más rápido y lejos que pude. -Añadió. -Caí rendido un día, en medio de cientos de ruidos y un mar de negrura.

"-Me eché a llorar y cuando más creí que estaría perdido, alcancé a ver un rastro de la luz del sol.

"-Corrí... hasta que pude salir.

Todo mundo lo miró enmudecido.

"-Entonces ese sujeto muy probablemente sigue ahí. -Pensó Atsuya entrecerrando los ojos. -Pero si Shirou salió... y no creo que haya sido retenido mucho tiempo... Entonces él también salió, por el mismo lugar en el que llegó.

"Solo un completo imbécil lo seguiría.

...

"Me pregunto cómo fue que Shirou se libró de él.

-¿Y ahora qué harás? -Preguntó Endou.

-Mi propósito es llegar al reino de Kidokawa. -Dijo Fubuki con mejor semblante. -Ahí es donde está mi prometido.

Todo el séquito de niños abrió emocionados los ojos.

-¿Tienes un novio? -Preguntó Midorikawa muy alegre. -¿Cómo es?

-¿Sabe lo que te hacía tu horrible padrastro? -Preguntó Tachimukai.

-¿Cómo lo conociste si vive tan lejos? -Preguntó Shinsuke.

-¿Es guapo? ¿O solo te gusta porque te hace reír? -Preguntó Kogure.

-¿Cuántas veces se han peleado? -Preguntó Matsuno.

-¿Ya fueron de vacaciones a algún lado juntos? -Preguntó Endou.

-¿Y quién es? -Preguntó Atsuya frunciendo el ceño, y cruzándose de brazos nuevamente. -¿Cómo se llama? -Al parecer haber escuchado de él, no le había agradado nada.

Fubuki empezó a reír muy apenado.

-Una por una sus preguntas. -Habló sonrojado. -Sé que tienen dudas, pero iré una por una.

"-Su nombre es Shuuya Gouenji. -Y todos los chicos contuvieron una exhalación. Atsuya, simplemente frunció más el ceño.

-El príncipe de Kidokawa. -Susurró Endou. Y todos asintieron.

-Nos conocimos en Hokkaido en el invierno, al comienzo me asustó, jamás había conocido a un muchacho que no fuese Akio.

-¿Quién es Akio? -Preguntó Atsuya casi molesto.

-Shhhhh. -Obtuvo como respuesta de sus compañeros.

Bufó y se ofendió.

Fubuki sonrió dulcemente.

-Akio, quien intentó matarme. -Dijo y todos se volvieron a exaltar.

"-Gouenji, al comienzo tuve miedo. Alguien tan dulce y caballeroso quería estar conmigo... Al final un pequeño ciervo fue quien se encargó de que tuviéramos nuestro primer paseo. -Rió apenado. -Me enamoré de él profundamente y me pidió que me casara con él.

Todos los niños suspiraron, a excepción de Atsuya.

-Mi padrastro y Akio planearon darme muerte, al comienzo mi padrastro se negó a que me casara con Gouenji... y después tontamente creí que quería verme feliz cuando cedió a mi deseo de estar con él.

"-Gouenji, mi amado Gouenji vendría en primavera y me llevaría a su castillo... pero ahora que todo salió mal y no volví a verlo...

"-Si llega a Hokkaido, si regresó... si Akio intenta hacerle daño como intentó hacerme daño a mí...

Los ojos de Fubuki se nublaron.

Y una gran pena invadió el corazón de los niños.

Incluso Atsuya se molestó, y deseó saber quien era Akio, para clavarle una flecha en el corazón.

Fubuki se restregó los ojos con el antebrazo y sonrió.

-Bueno, hora de ir a la cama.

Los niños estaban realmente quietos, no podían creer la historia de Fubuki.

Se pusieron de pie y marcharon rumbo a las escaleras, donde Fubuki mismo los arroparía.

Atsuya se quedó pensando un poco.

Y después siguió la marcha.

-Espera, ¿Dónde se supone que dormirás tú? -Le preguntó a Fubuki.

-En el sofá tal vez. -Respondió éste dulcemente.

Atsuya entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Fubuki.

-¡Oigan sexteto de entrometidos! Será mejor que bajen y dejen que Shirou duerma en la habitación.

De inmediato los chicos bajaron corriendo la escaleras.

Fubuki estaba sorprendido.

-Ahora sube, lo necesitas más que nosotros. -Dijo Atsuya seriamente.

Miraba a Fubuki sin alguna clase de ternura, o molestia. Simplemente lo miraba.

-Muchas gracias, Atsuya. -Respondió Fubuki dulcemente.

-Sí, no te preocupes. -Dijo éste evadiéndolo y acercándose al sofá.

Fubuki se adelantó y besó dulcemente su cabeza.

Atsuya se quedó tieso.

Fubuki se despidió amorosamente del resto de chicos, besó sus frentes y deseó buenas noches a todos.

Antes de subir las escaleras.

Atsuya siguió tieso, hasta que volteó el rostro y escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

-Tal vez aquí ese tal Akio nunca te encuentre. -Dijo para sí.

Y luego se dispuso a pelear bobamente por un lugar para dormir.


End file.
